The Greatest Gift of All
by arwenforlife
Summary: Sam Evans is a giver by nature, but he feels used by the women he finds himself involved with. A steamy encounter with a woman by the name of Mercedes Jones in a nightclub, leads to a wonderful friendship and hopes for an equally wonderful relationship...with a little help from willing friends, of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends, this is my latest attempt at a new Samcedes story. It started out as a one shot, but somewhere along the lines, it's turned into a multi-chapter story. I don't know how long it'll be and I'm not quite sure where I'm headed with it. I'm just writing what pops into my head and praying that it makes sense. **

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

"You are here by sentenced to thirty hours community service. Let this be a lesson to you, Mr. Evans. Always remember to keep your temper in check and be considerate to those around you. Also, being privileged doesn't mean you automatically get to do as you like. Cherish what you were born with and never use it as a spring-board to be a spoiled brat."

Twenty-five-year-old Samuel 'Sam' Evans stood stoically in the courtroom, allowing the words of Judge Sue Sylvester to sink in, bitterly berating himself on the inside.

He was indeed privileged.

He was handsome beyond reason and wealthy beyond measure.

He attended the best schools and hung with the elite…sometimes. Other times, he hung with other, not so popular kids. It was with these he had the most fun as they were the most genuine friends he could ever hope to have.

He had a beautiful girlfriend, who he cared for and he was well on his way to becoming the head of his father's business, when he retired. He was a quick learner and it baffled those who knew he was dyslexic.

He was also kind, and generous. He honestly cared for others and would always volunteer his services at many charity events.

One of his greatest joys, is putting smiles on kids' faces.

So every December, when he took his holiday, he would volunteer himself to be a Santa, at many of the local malls, where he got to make most of the wishes for the kids come true.

He was a people person. He spoke at many business meetings and conferences alongside his father and most of the partners and colleagues who were older than him, predicted he would become one of the youngest business leaders, in the next five years.

He was the apple of his parent's eyes and a hero to his younger brother and sister.

A bar brawl, over an accusation by a former friend about his current girlfriend, Quinn Fabray, led to him being arrested, and spending a night in jail.

Although he apologized to the owner of the bar and offered to pay for the damages caused, he was still banned from going there, for the next six months.

* * *

As he left the courtroom with his father and lawyer…who incidentally is his best friend…Blaine Anderson, he was met by annoying paparazzi, who were thirsty for the latest scoop.

The trio quickly walked passed them, offering nothing and entered the town car that was waiting for them.

Inside the car, Sam released a weary sigh.

He could kick himself for bringing unwanted attention to his family and their business. He just hoped it doesn't backfire or reflect negative on any of their business dealings. He looked at his father and quietly said,

"I'm really sorry dad. I don't…"

"As you should be son, but these things happen. Thank God it's nothing worse. I just want you to focus and use this as a stepping-stone to do better in the future. For now…throw this little incident in the past and leave it there…where it belongs."

Sam felt better, after hearing his father's words, but something felt off about the whole situation.

Why would his friend…now his former friend, come out of the blue and tell him Quinn was cheating? And he had proof…at least, that was what he'd said, just before Sam slugged him.

Quinn loved him…she told him so…and he really liked her. He wasn't at the stage of love, but he could be…given time.

The look on Mike Chang's face after he'd punched him, still haunts him. Mike had no reason to lie to him. Mike is a stand-up guy…always was and that is what's bothering him.

He decided right then and there, as the car pulled up to his house, he needed to dig a little deeper and find out if any of what Mike said was true.

"Thanks dad. Tell mom I'll call her later. Blaine, I'll speak to you later, also. Thank you, buddy."

As the car drove away, Sam walked up to his gate, entered the code and headed inside.

* * *

On the inside, he was met with the sight of his girlfriend Quinn, stretched out on his sofa, completely naked, as the day she was born, sporting a naughty smile.

Any other time, he would have welcomed the sight and have his way with her…but…not today.

He gave her a smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

Quinn was taken aback.

She scrambled up, picked up the robe, that was laying strategically on the ground, beside the chair and hustled it on.

"Sam? What's up? Is this anyway to treat your girlfriend, who came to…?"

"Stop! What do you want Quinn?"

"Did you just…?"

"Yes I did. I cut you off. . ?"

"N-nothing! I just wanted to surprise you and give you a nice welcome home gift." He widened his eyes and opened his mouth in a surprised manner.

"There, I'm surprised. And I don't want any gifts."

"What? Since when?"

"Since now!"

"You seem to have a bee in your damn bonnet Sam Evans. I don't have to stand for any of this."

She turned on her heel and marched out of the kitchen and out the door.

Sam felt awful for treating her so, but his gut was saying, it was merited.

On instinct, he called Artie Abrams, his friend and top security maintenance person in his father's firm and asked him to change the gate and key codes to his house, as soon as possible.

He drank a tall glass of water and headed to bed. He needed to put today behind him, study his head, and make some calls.

* * *

One month later, Sam was laying in his bed, nursing a headache.

He and Quinn were through.

Mike Chang was right. She was indeed cheating on him and was three months pregnant, for her old flame, Finn Hudson.

What a fool he had been. She only wanted his money and the fame that went along with it. She even admitted to him, that she didn't love him.

Big deal! He never loved her either. He liked and cared for her, but that was it.

Like the honorable man he is, he'd called Mike right away and sincerely apologized to him. They still weren't what they used to be, but since that call, they started to talk and hang out together again.

* * *

A knock sounded on his door and he groaned. He knew that knock. _Noah Puckerman! _After a while, he went to the door and opened it.

"Woah! What's up Evans?" Sam stood with an un-amused look on his face.

"I see you're still pining after Barbie." That got Sam animated. He sucked his teeth, long and said,

"The hell I am. I wouldn't use my precious time to think about her. It's done and dusted between us. She made sure of that. And I don't give a flying fuck about her and what she's up to."

"There's my boy! Sam, Sammy boy, you need to get out and let the ladies know you are free and single again. In other words, you need to get laid, man."

"No, I don't. Women don't want me. They want my money and everything that comes with it….all the trappings. Normally, that wouldn't bother me…it's not something I brag about…my family's wealth, I mean, but, I'm sick and tired of being used as a bank and a piece of arm candy."

* * *

Noah wanted to laugh, he really did, but he knew Sam was serious and he was absolutely right.

But he couldn't let him give up on finding someone sincere, who might honestly love and care for him.

"Hey man, I feel you…and you're right. But don't let a few bad apples make you want to chop the tree down. There's someone out there for you…I know there is. You just need to weed out the good from the bad."

"What gives? How are you so wise on love and relationships? Giving advice you won't take yourself? Damn hypocrite!"

"Hey! You know me…I'm not the one-woman-settling-down-type. I'm a hit-it-and-quit-it guy. Don't get me wrong, I would love to find someone to stay a while with…someday, but right now, I'm just having fun. And you should be too."

"Don't forget, I will be having fun…I start community service tomorrow. Ha! Ha!"

"No need to be sarcastic, man. I told you, I feel you."

"Hmm."

"Where?"

"Outside the mall. I was told, be prepared to be on my feet for a few hours, whatever that means."

"Okay. Sounds ominous," Noah joked.

"Laugh all you want. I can't wait to get these thirty hours done. One thing I'm sure about, I'll never let myself act a fool again…especially, not over a woman, she'd have to be my wife, even then, it'll be a cold day in hell before I fight over one again."

There was a seriousness to his tone and Noah picked up on it. He decided to leave the subject alone.

* * *

"Hey, do you feel like getting out of here? We could go to a bar or something." Sam groaned. He really didn't feel like going out.

"Nah. But you go ahead though. I'm just gonna hit the sheets and have a lie-in."

"Won't be any fun if you're going to sleep alone…and it won't be any fun for me hitting up a bar alone, either."

"Tough luck, man."

"Aww…come on Evans. I'm not asking you to stay out all night, only to a decent adult hour. You never know, you might actually have fun."

Sam thought about it for a few seconds.

Maybe, Noah is right. _'I bet that cheating Barbie is having the time of her life…' _

"Pretty please," Noah said, making puppy-dog eyes at him.

"That's pathetic! You're a Goddamn adult, Puck." Noah straightened up.

"I know that, jerk. But I'll do anything to get you out of this house, to have some fun. You deserve to have fun, man."

Sam was touched.

Noah was one of his genuine friends, and hearing him say that, made the decision an easy one.

"Thanks bro. I'll go. Just give me half-an-hour to get myself together, and then we can hit the streets."

"That's what I'm talking about," Noah replied, punching the air, as Sam disappeared inside to get ready.

* * *

**A little short, but I'm still feeling the story out. I hope it was worth your time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

_'Rrring! Rrring!'_

"What can I do for you Santana?" Twenty-five-year-old Mercedes Jones spoke into her phone.

"Is that any way to answer a phone? Or a friend?" Santana Lopez asked, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry. What do you want?"

"Cranky much, are we? If you got a good dicking down…"

"Santana!"

"Wheezy!"

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can. Get ready, you're coming with me and others tonight."

"No, I'm not. I'm about to hit the sack, so…"

"What? At six o'clock?" You've got to be kidding me."

"I have a long day ahead of me tomorrow. And I'm not a night owl, like you."

"Ha! Ha! I'm not taking no for an answer…"

"You can't make me."

"The hell I can't. Get whatever old-lady nap you have to, but be ready at nine, sharp."

At that, she was gone, leaving Mercedes to look at her phone, as if it had seriously offended her.

"That damn Latina! Ooh…she makes me so mad."

Nevertheless, she got up, and headed to her closet, to find an outfit to wear.

"I don't even know where we're going," she grumbled, as she started tossing clothes aside.

* * *

Mercedes was a diva…when she wanted to be. She was strong, independent and didn't take shit from anyone. She had few friends, not because of her popularity status, but by choice.

She wasn't the average size two, blue-eyed, blonde hair bombshell, in fact, she was the opposite, but still a bombshell.

She was of African descent, thick, curvy and very pretty.

She came from a middle-class background, built by a hard-working father and mother, who instilled great values in her.

Currently, she was on her own, working two jobs…librarian by day and back-up singer by night...well, some nights. Yet, she still found time to volunteer, every now and again.

She was made of good stock.

She has a kind heart and cares deeply for her friends.

In her circle, they are, Santana Lopez, Tina Cohen-Chang and Kurt Hummel. Outside of these three, is Santana's girlfriend, Brittany Pierce and Rachel Berry, whom she labeled as her sometimes-ish friend.

* * *

It took her forty-five minutes to find her outfit, so she went right into doing her hair.

By a quarter to nine, she was ready.

She looked exquisite in her purple, long sleeve, solid, mini, bodycon bandage dress and black strappy heels. She had her hair styled simple, parted down the middle, with the ends curled upwards, and very light make-up on her face.

Just as her doorbell rang, she picked up her purse and headed to the door.

"Ooh! Muy Caliente!" Santana Lopez started. "Lots of guys are going to have blue-balls tonight."

Mercedes went speechless.

Santana's mouth has no filter, whatsoever.

"You know it's true. I guarantee you, even the ones that are there with someone else, will want to get up on all of this," she said, rubbing and slapping Mercedes' more than generous bum.

Seeing Mercedes standing there silent, she took her by the hand and pulled her out the door, saying,

"Come Chica, the drinks are calling my name. Save me a dance, okay?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam was all decked out in black jeans, black boots, white undershirt, grey sweater and a black Shearling jacket…made with one hundred percent real leather. It had viscose lining on the inside for comfort and a zipper closure at the front.

To sum it up, he looked as if he was about to do a model shoot, for the cover of a magazine.

"Shit man! You really know how to show a guy up. I can see it now…all the women are going to flock you tonight. I just have one request, recommend me, to at least one of them, I beg you."

"They can flock by the hundreds or the thousands, I don't care. As long as they don't bother me, I'll be fine…and just so you know, I'll send all your way, buddy."

* * *

Mercedes and the others pulled up to One OAK, just about the same time as Sam and Noah did.

After exiting their vehicle, Mercedes asked Santana,

"How are we going to get in there?"

"No worries. I got this."

"You do know it's five of us, don't you?"

"Yes, I can count, thank you very much."

"This place is about three hundred and seventy-five dollars per person, that's eighteen seventy-five for all of us…"

"Didn't you hear me, Chica? I said I got this. I know a friend, who knows a friend…you get me."

"Hmm."

"It's someone who owes me, alright? And it's time to collect."

"If you say so…"

"Mercy-me, if Santana says she has it, leave it at that, okay?" Kurt kindly said.

"Yeah, so stop worrying your pretty little head," Tina threw in.

"We're here to party…and light up the dance floor," Brittany added.

Mercedes remained silent and followed them into the warmly outfitted lounge.

The door policy reflected a celebrity-heavy clientele and there were many, currently drinking in groups or dancing the night away. All in all, the place was very upscale.

* * *

Behind them, Noah and Sam had just caught a glimpse of Mercedes, as she entered the club behind the others. Noah whistled and said,

"Sweet Jesus! Did you see the rear end on that chick? I have to get up close to her tonight, to see if all of that is real."

"Puck, you are such a horn-dog…"

"Hey man, don't tell me you didn't think about that, too. Any red-blooded man's eyes would be glued to that ass…and they'd want to find out…"

"I get it. I'm not gonna lie and say, my eyes weren't drawn to it, but a woman is more than a body…or a shape."

"Here we go, Mr. Philosopher. Relax will you. We're here to have some fun…and possibly get you laid," Noah said, grumbling the last bit.

"Puck," Sam said, a warning in his voice.

A huge, innocent smile graced Noah's features and he beckoned Sam in.

* * *

Half-an-hour later, Santana and her group were on the edge of dance floor, including Mercedes, who got a cussing out in Spanish and then dragged to the dance floor.

"Shake that ass, Chica," Santana said. Mercedes huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you still mad at me for cursing you out? It was all in good fun. Now, shake that ass and give these men something to jack off at."

Mercedes couldn't stay mad at Santana, even if she wanted to. She giggled and started dancing.

* * *

A few feet away, Sam and Noah had just finished knocking back a couple beers each, when Noah said, let's hit the floor and see what's out there."

They made their way between dancing bodies and as Noah rightly said, women started to flock Sam, who of course, took little notice of them.

Immediately, Noah's eyes went to Mercedes, when he saw her sandwiched between two women, dancing.

He tapped Sam and said,

"I need to get in on that. It looks delicious." Sam chuckled.

"Knock yourself out, man."

* * *

Noah drew closer to the group and started shimmying behind Brittany, who was at Mercedes' front. The minute he did so, he heard,

"Uh-uh, playboy. That's my girl. Step away." Noah was taken aback. He stopped dancing and looked from Santana to Brittany and then to Mercedes.

"And this hot piece of chocolate, ain't up for grabs either," Santana finished.

Sam laughed and right away Mercedes' eyes snapped to him.

She was blown away by his appearance and so was him, by hers, as he locked eyes with her.

Everyone saw the exchange, including Noah and he smiled to himself.

This is the first woman to affect Sam in a while and he made a decision then and there, to do something about it.

"Who's your friend?" Santana asked Noah.

Somehow, Noah couldn't believe what she had asked him. Sam's face was always in some magazine or newspaper, he was well-known.

"Uhh…Sam. His name is Sam." Santana walked up to Sam and introduced herself.

"Hey fish-lips, what's hanging?" Sam was gob smacked. His cheeks went red.

"Hey there," he replied.

"Your friend…" She turned to look at Noah then.

"Noah," Sam politely said.

"I go by Puck," Noah threw in. Santana went on.

"Noah, Puck, whatever, said your name is Sam."

"Yes, that's right," Sam replied.

"Well, I'm Santana. This my girlfriend Britt…off limits to you two. Tina…she's involved, Kurt…not your type and last, but not least, this sexy chocolate goddess, is Mercedes…she's free and single, just so you know."

"Hey, I thought you said she…" Puck started.

"That only goes for you," Santana said. Mercedes flushed and ducked her head, while Sam stepped forward, right up to her and said,

"I'm pleased to meet you, Mercedes."

* * *

An involuntary shiver ran through Mercedes, when Sam spoke her name.

She lifted her head, looked up into his handsome face and quietly said,

"Nice to meet you, Sam." The beer must've made Sam bolder, because he immediately asked her,

"Would you like to dance?"

"Yes, she would," Santana said, pushing her. Mercedes off balanced, stumbling right into Sam, whose reflexes were very sharp, as he caught her in his arms.

"Sorry," Mercedes mumbled into his sturdy chest. She was mortified.

"No problem," he replied, righting her on her feet.

He dropped his hands quickly.

For some reason, they felt alive and on fire, from simply touching her. He cleared his throat.

"So…"

"Didn't you hear me, Trouty? She's ready and willing to dance. The question is, can you handle all of that?" Santana voiced, as she gestured to Mercedes.

"My boy can handle that, and more," Puck threw in. Mercedes and Sam locked eyes, and both burst into laughter.

"We're right here, guys. You do know that, don't you?" Sam asked. Puck clapped Sam on his shoulder and said,

"Sorry, man. I got a little carried away. Go on and handle your business."

"Alright, Aretha. Go, shake what your mama gave you," Santana tossed in.

"You got this, Mercy-me," Kurt added and then Tina shouted, just as Sam and Mercedes moved aside,

"Go on girl. It's about to get hot in here…so take off all your clothes…"

Seconds later, R. City, featuring Chloe Angelides, song_ 'Make Up'_ came on, and the dance floor grew more crowded, and noisier, as the crowd sang along.

* * *

Sam and Mercedes started out with a little awkward tension, but after about a minute, both settled in.

Mercedes was in her element, so was Sam.

It was tit for tat.

Currently, her back was to his front and every move she made, he matched it, to perfection.

When his hands came around her middle, she threw one of hers backwards, onto his shoulder and placed the next over one of his.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, until Sam brought her other hand down, and covered both with his huge hands.

He started running both sets of hands over her breasts, her tummy and her sides in a very provocative manner, creating serious heat between the two of them.

Things grew hotter, when Sam started ghosting kisses, all over the side of her neck and it went up a notch more, when he lowered his height, aligning his now hardened member with her bum and firmly gripping her hips.

A soft moan escaped Mercedes.

She felt hot, wet and horny.

This was new for her.

She's danced with other guys before, but never to this effect.

Still she wanted more.

* * *

Sam was in another world...another place and time.

He wanted to dance with this woman forever and he didn't want the song to end.

There was a bewitching atmosphere around her.

The grip he had on her hips was almost punishing, and it dawned on him, he would leave marks…but he felt so good, so damn good!

He softly bit her ear and kissed it, causing another moan to escape her.

The music changed, breaking some of the white, hot, sexual tension between them.

And Mercedes decided at that point, to flip the script.

She pried his hands from her hips and went behind him.

Sam's face flushed an unusual shade of red when she did so.

Although the dance floor was dark, he was still aware of the huge boner he was sporting.

He felt her arms come around his middle, roaming up and down his sculpted chest and firm abs.

Up and down, up and down.

And he groaned.

What was she doing to him?

Mercedes knew exactly what she was doing, though.

A naughty smirk graced her features the whole time.

She moved her hands lower, to just over the top of his pants and she heard him whimper.

She knew she was in dangerous territory, but it's been a while since she had this much fun.

She moved her hands even lower, over the front of his bulge, and then she went one more step, she cupped him.

A long, low groan emanated from Sam's lips and he grabbed her hands.

He spun her around, so that her back was to his front again.

"Do you like teasing me?" he hotly whispered in her ear and she shivered.

He kissed her ear again and gently bit her cheek. It was now her turn to whimper. He smiled internally. He had her exactly where he wanted her.

An idea formed in his head and he acted on it.

"Follow me," he said, kissing her neck and moving off.

* * *

Mercedes moved off too, as if she was in a trance. She didn't even look back at her friends. She just kept her eyes on Sam's tall frame and followed him, right into one of the women's bathrooms.

It was empty and the moment she entered, she was in his arms and heard the click of the lock.

Sam's lips took hers in a mind-blowing kiss.

His hands were all over her body, as he plundered her mouth.

He skillfully walked them to the counter-top, next to the sink and in one swift move, he lifted her onto it. The look of surprise and the small shriek that came from her, brought a smile to his face.

"Can't have you getting a crick in your neck, you know," he kindly said, moving between her legs.

"Thank you. You're very considerate."

"Uhuh…now, where were we?" he asked and took her lips again.

He wrapped his long arms around her, and brought her to the edge of the counter, right onto his still hardened member.

Automatically, her thick legs went around his trim hips, allowing her to feel everything.

The minute she did that, Sam couldn't help but to ground his hips into her.

He's never felt this way before.

He wanted her…bad. And he would give all he had in that moment, just to have her.

* * *

He leaned her back, until she was almost laying flat on her back...propping on her elbows.

He grabbed hold of her legs, pushed them towards her chest and ground harder into her.

His eyes snapped to her chest, when her breasts started to bounce and jiggle, with every move he made.

He released her legs, leaned over and said,

"Feed me."

Immediately, Mercedes laid completely flat, and pulled the front of her dress down, bra and all, exposing her bountiful breasts.

"Oh God!" Sam groaned and latched onto one, while kneading the other.

* * *

Somewhere along the lines, a desperate knock sounded on the door, and both went still. And just like that, the trance was broken.

Sam righted himself and helped Mercedes up.

She looked completely ravished.

Silently, he helped her to fix her clothes and smoothed her hair out, dropping little pecks on her lips and face, all the while.

They both stood, looking at the other for a few seconds and then both giggled.

"Uhm…I don't usually…"

"Me either," Mercedes said, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"If I came on too strong…"

"You didn't…trust me. I don't know what it was…but…something about you drew me in…" Sam nodded his head in agreement, as the knock sounded louder.

"I know exactly what you mean…but I don't regret it. Do you?" he asked, tentatively.

"Never."

"So…what happens now? After…"

"I'm not sure…let's get out of here and whatever happens…happens. Plus, I need a strong drink right about now."

"I agree…and maybe a cold shower for me." Mercedes chuckled.

"Thank you for finding my predicament funny…no pun intended."

She laughed harder and headed for the door, meeting an angry patron, who looked as though she wanted to murder them.

They both ignored her and exited the bathroom.

* * *

Back on the outside, both went to the bar and ordered drinks.

It was then, that Mercedes remembered her friends. She looked around and they were still on the dance floor getting down to the music.

A relieved smile blossomed on her face.

_'Thank God they didn't notice I was missing…or I'd never live it down.' _

She and Sam spent the rest of the night at the bar, chatting up a storm, until it was time for them to go.

On the way home, as she sat and reflected on her night, her one regret was not exchanging numbers with Sam.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I hope it was worth your time. Much love to you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**A big thank you to those of you, who took the time to review, to those of you who are following along on this journey, to those of you who added this to your list of favourite stories and to those of you, who simply took the time to read this. **

**Standard disclaimer**

* * *

Sam awoke with a massive headache the next morning.

After leaving the bar, he and Puck returned to his place and got hammered...well, mostly him. Puck could hold his drinks.

He gradually stumbled out of bed and banged his foot onto the bedside table.

"Fuck!" he swore, wondering how in God's name did he managed that, only to realized, he was sleeping with his feet to the headboard and his head to the bottom of the bed.

He sat for a minute, gathering his bearings and the events of the night before, came rushing back to him.

His face broke into a smile, as he recalled the things he got up to with Mercedes.

"Mercedes…Mercedes," he said, and his smile widened, as he pictured her lovely features, licking his dry lips, trying to remember the taste of hers.

There was something about her and he needed to see and experience exactly what it was.

* * *

Just then, Puck swaggered into his room and said,

"Rise and shine sleepy head. You never were good at holding your drinks."

"Fuck off!"

"Cranky son of a gun. I bet if that chocolate goddess had let you into her drawers, you wouldn't be this cranky."

"Shut up! Don't talk about her like that either. Show her some respect, will you?" Puck raised his hands in defeat.

"Woah! Sorry man. I didn't mean any disrespect to her…or you…"

"I know. I just…I should've asked for her number. I may never see her again…that sucks." Puck stepped into the room and sat on the other end of the bed.

"I'm really sorry dude. I can tell you both hit it off well…and she seems nice."

"Yeah, we did. And she's very nice."

"Don't lose hope…you know her name…there can't be that much Mercedes' around. And that loud-mouth Latina said she was a librarian, so, at least you have something to work with."

"Oh? Okay, maybe I can put Artie on it. But I don't want to intrude in her background or her life. I just need her last name and maybe an address. I could send some flowers…or something and go from there."

"Well, you Evans' have deep pockets, and you have connections, so this will be a walk in the park. I really hope things work out for you, man."

"Thanks bro. I hope so too."

* * *

Puck rose from the bed and went to the door, he turned, just before he went through it and said,

"By the way, we all saw the two of you leave the dance floor last night…I ain't judging, but by the looks on you both, I'd say you guys heated things up pretty good."

Sam's eyes snapped to Puck's.

"I…We…Shit!" Puck chuckled and Sam reddened. "Anyway, it's none of y'all business what we got up to. I'm grown and she's grown. Piss off!"

Puck broke into a full-blown laugh, bending over and all. He just loved to rile Sam up.

"Man, you know I love you, as if you were my own flesh and blood…but…you're too easy. It's all good, in my books buddy. Now, what time do you have to report for community service?"

"Damn! I forgot about that. This is all your fault, you know. If I get there late…"

"You're right. I take full responsibility, for getting you out of the house…and you should thank me, for it. If not, you wouldn't have met Mercedes…and did whatever the two of you did last night."

"I'll buy you a drink…or something. Christmas is coming up…"

"You should…after I had to sit and endure your ranting and raving last night."

"What?" Sam asked, meeting Puck's eyes.

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Puck broke into a bad imitation of Sam's voice, saying,

"Sweet Mercedes…I wanna marry her…she's perfect…and sweet. She's made for me…I wanna fill her tummy with my kids…she's so sweet. God! That ass…"

"Alright! I get it, you jerk."

"You sure? Cause there's so much more that you said…"

"No more. I remember everything. It's not helping, anyway. I have to get up and get out of here. Can you drive me to the mall?"

"Sure man. I'll make us some coffee and toast and then we can hit the road."

"Thanks. You're good friend…when you're not being an ass."

Puck laughed, all the way to the kitchen, leaving Sam to get himself together and get ready for the long day ahead.

* * *

Morning found Mercedes in a chipper mood.

She was off from work and would be officially off, come Monday.

Today, she would be volunteering her services at the local mall, and she couldn't wait to get there. There was something special about giving your time and efforts, for a worthy cause.

The funk she was in the night before, about not getting Sam's number, had worn off.

'_Whatever will be, will be. If we're to meet again, we will.'_

* * *

Her phone buzzed, just as she sat down to eat her breakfast. She looked at it and rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Satan," she said.

"Morning Wheezy. You sound almost happy to hear me."

"I am happy…to hear you…not so sure."

"Well I'll be damned. Here I was, hoping you would be extremely happy to hear me…"

"Why should I be?"

"Well, I got you out of the house last night…you met a hot piece of ass…and…you were so into him, you slinked off to the bathroom to suck face with him…and maybe other things."

A horrified gasp escaped Mercedes. She went speechless afterwards.

"You thought we didn't see you, but we did. I actually wagered that Sam would sweep the cobwebs from that tight…"

"Santana! Enough!"

"Okay. But we saw you. And it's all good here. We all want you to be happy and to get some good loving. That's all. Anyway, you and Sam seem to have connected well last night."

"Yes, we did. I think he's a nice guy…"

"And he's hot, don't forget that part."

"Yeah, he is. But beyond his looks, he seems pretty knowledgeable."

"I picked up on that too. If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd give you a run for your money and climb him like a tree...or ride him into the sunset, like a real..."

"Oh God! Santana! Is that all you think about?"

"Yes, all day and all night. But yeah, he has to be packing. Did you see the size of his hands? And his feet? They are huge."

"I'm not listening. Blah, blah blah."

"No worries. You might get to find out…soon. If I see you walking bow-legged and taking lots of warm baths, I'll know he's tapped that."

"I'm going. I have to, anyway."

"Alright, alright Wheezy. I'm done. I just want to see you happy. You deserve that, Chica."

"Thank you, San. I'm not giving up on love. It will happen…sometime."

"I hope soon, honey. Anyway, have a great day, and I'll catch you later."

"You too, San."

Minutes later, Mercedes returned to her breakfast and allowed her mind to drift to Sam.

* * *

Two hours later, a refreshed Sam Evans was dropped off at East River Plaza, to check in for his first day of community service.

The minute he entered the mall, butterflies swarmed in his stomach and he couldn't understand why, until he saw, who.

Mercedes stood beside a huge Christmas tree, looking even more beautiful, than the night before.

Before his brain could process a thought, his feet were moving.

He walked as calmly as he could up to her and softly said,

"Hi."

* * *

Mercedes was looking at the clipboard in her hand, when she felt a familiar presence, around her.

The minute she looked up, she was met with the prettiest set of green eyes she's ever seen.

Sam glided towards her and her heart rate sped up.

"Hi Sam."

"Fancy meeting you here" he said, smiling lopsidedly. It was one of the sexiest things Mercedes had ever pictured.

She had to school her features and remember where she was.

"Uh…yeah. I'm volunteering here today…actually. For the next month, this is where I'll be. What about you? Are you getting your shopping in early?"

"I wish. Ah…I'm actually here to pay my debt to society."

"Huh?"

"Community service."

"Oh. What a coincidence. Is your full name Sam Evans?"

"Yes." Mercedes smiled and Sam's heart flipped.

"You are supposed to report to me, when you come and when you're finished."

"Wow! What are the odds?"

"I know."

"I never thought I'd see you again…and it made me sad," Sam said. Mercedes looked at him, seeing only sincerity and honesty on his face and it floored her.

"Me too. I was upset that we didn't exchange numbers."

"I was too. But, look how it turned out? We have the chance to…whenever it's convenient to you, though."

"Okay, before you leave, we will." Sam smiled again. It's as if he couldn't help smiling around her.

"You look really nice, by the way," he kindly said.

"Thank you. You too." Nervously, Sam exhaled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Uhm…what do I have to do and where do you want me?" As soon as he asked the question, he flushed. Mercedes picked up on it and giggled.

"Get ready, because you have to dress in a Santa suit, and put on a performance for the patrons entering the mall, especially the kids."

Sam's mouth dropped opened.

Blankly, he stared at her.

"Come again," he said, finding his voice.

"You heard me. Oh, and you'll have help."

"Who? You?"

"No. Not me."

"Damn! For a minute there, I thought you were going to dress as a sexy elf and help me out."

"No such luck, Mr. Evans."

"Okay, where do I get the suit?"

"Follow me," she said, and he did as told.

* * *

Sam was sorry he did and happy he did, all at once.

He was sorry, because, the moment he saw her behind wiggling in front of him, his body reacted and he was happy, because he was totally enjoying watching her walk away from him.

He tried looking away every few seconds, to allow his body to calm and it worked until they entered a small room, resembling a storeroom closet.

Flashes of her laying on the sink counter the night before, flooded his thoughts and he literally groaned.

Mercedes turned around, when she heard him and saw that his face had turned as red as a beet. His eyes told her exactly what he was thinking, and she colored also.

"Uhm…This is…your…suit. And this…these…are your helpers, so to speak. I'll leave you undress and get into your costume…"

* * *

She was in his arms before she could finish the sentence.

His lips descended on hers in a desperate kiss at first. But seconds later, it turned languid and deep. A while later, Sam pulled back and said,

"I can't seem to help myself around you, Mercedes."

"I know what you mean, but, we're supposed to be _working _remember?" Sam rested his forehead on hers, breathing her in.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'll try to behave myself, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you on the outside."

"Fine."

* * *

Mercedes moved towards the door and just before she pulled it, she turned to say something to him, but went speechless.

Sam was pulling his shirt off and it was around his head, exposing his muscular chest and firm abs.

In a flash, she pulled the door open and disappeared, before he could catch her ogling him.

_'Sweet baby Jesus!' _she whispered to herself and started fanning with the clipboard, as she hurried away.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sam emerged from the room dressed in the Santa suit and a contraption with puppet Santa's in his hand.

"Uh...I'm ready…I think." He was pouting. Mercedes turned to him, poking him in the torso with her pen.

"Look on the bright side, you don't have to wear Santa's big tummy and you get to make people happy."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" he said, rolling his eyes. Mercedes pulled on his beard and said to him.

"If it's any consolation, you make a really cute Santa." His smile was wide. He waggled his eyes at her and asked,

"Does that mean you want to sneak away with this Santa and 'sit' on my lap?" His air quotes made Mercedes laughed.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want Mrs. Claus to come after me or put me on the naughty list."

"There is no Mrs. Claus and you can be naughty any time…if it's with me." She playfully slapped his hand and said to him,

"You should get going. Kids are looking…and waiting."

"Okay, I'll go. Don't stray too far away. I need to see you. It's the only way I'll get through this day."

"Okay, playboy. I'll be around. But first. I need to lock the room your personal stuff is in. I'll be back shortly."

Sam nodded, gave a small salute and moved off with his contraption.

* * *

One thing that struck him, Mercedes never asked what he did wrong, neither did she judge him.

That was a plus in his book.

She was different and he liked that, a whole lot.

* * *

**What do you think? I hope it was worth your time. I'm writing these chapters all in one go, with whatever comes to mind. Sometimes the updates will be fast and other times not so fast. I'm extremely busy with work and my next off-day is supposed to be next Sunday. I have updates started for 'Camping Out' and 'It's Never Too Late,' but I'm yet to finish them. Until next time, much love to you.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for your continued support. Whenever I see a review, someone following or someone has added any of my stories to their list of faves, it inspires me to continue. The Samcedes fan-base has some truly loyal followers, me included. I hope it stays that way and grows.**

**I want to take this opportunity to wish each and everyone of you...and yours, a happy, peaceful and blessed New Year. I hope it brings you joy, love and favor from God...all that your heart desires. **

**Standard disclaimer**

**This chapter is all about Sam and Mercedes bonding and getting to know each other, with a little silliness in-between.**

* * *

Mercedes stayed true to her word, by hovering within Sam's peripheral, much to his delight, as he was having an extraordinary day.

The contraption containing his 'help' as Mercedes had told him, consisted of two puppet Santa Claus', that is, two Santa suits, beard and all, attached to rods, with hooks on the bottom, to connect the user's boots to.

The puppets were strategically placed at the front and at the back, leaving the middle spot for Sam, to control everything.

He was completely mortified.

He swore under his breath, as he got into position and waited for Mercedes to bring a stereo set, to blast some music from.

He was a sight to behold.

"There are three selections on here. _Jingle Bells, Feliz Navidad and We wish you a merry Christmas. _You can pick anyone of them to start with…so shake your booty and make these people happy," Mercedes said, and flashed him a winning smile.

* * *

Sam huffed.

People had already started to gather, waiting to see what would happen.

"I still need you to keep in sight, remember that," he shouted, as she walked off.

He went to the stereo and selected _Feliz Navidad_. It was the slowest of the three and he thought it would be a good way to warm up to his task.

* * *

Mercedes wanted to laugh so bad.

As she went about her duties of offering information and little gift bags to customers, she kept glancing Sam's way, every now and again, and smirking.

He was actually doing a fantastic job, but it was still comical, nonetheless.

She watched with a smile on her face, when he changed the music to_ Jingle Bells _and started dancing a little faster, to the delight of those watching.

The smiles on the kids' faces and on those of the parents and other adults, seemed to fuel him on.

All at once, a lady came up, holding a little boy and placed some money beside the stereo.

Sam noticed and made gestures to tell her no, but she wasn't having any of it.

And from that point on, people started leaving money during and after every performance.

* * *

A few hours later, Mercedes went out to him, and told him, it was time to take a break and get something to eat.

"I'm not sure what you like, but I got you a burger and fries…oh, and a soda. Is that okay?" Sam smiled. He was famished and hot.

"More than okay. Thank you."

"If you want, you can have it in the little storeroom, or…"

"There is fine. Thank you. Are you going to eat with me?"

"I wasn't going to. I was gonna actually eat a little later."

"Nonsense! You have to keep your strength up. Plus, you can't make me eat all by myself."

Mercedes hesitated for a beat.

She was actually a little hungry. And it couldn't hurt to eat with company for a change.

"If you're worried about…what happened earlier, I promise I'll keep my hands to myself." Mercedes locked eyes with him. He looked so innocent and he was sincere.

"Uhm…" she started.

"And my lips…all to myself. I promise."

"I'm not worried, Sam. I normally eat a late lunch and then have a very light dinner, before I go to bed. So, right now, is a little earlier than the norm for me…but…whatever. It can't hurt."

Sam clapped his hands gleefully. His sweet boyish smile was so infectious, Mercedes had to smile.

"Come Santa. Let's eat. I'm not sure how many hours you're willing to do today, but you've done four, so far...which is good."

Sam didn't even think about that. He'd begun to have so much fun, he just lost himself in it.

"Here," he said, offering her the money from the patrons and onlookers. "I'll keep going, until whatever time you're finished."

"Suppose I finish at midnight?"

"Then, I'll finish at midnight."

"You're so silly. Come on in," she said, opening the door for him.

"Thank you, M'lady," he playfully said.

* * *

On the inside, Mercedes took up a small folding table from the corner and set it up close to the door. Next, she found two folding chairs, obviously belonging to a set, including the table, and placed one on either side.

She moved towards a tray holding two drinks and a card box with food, that was sitting on one of the lower shelves in the room and placed it on the table.

Sam eyed her the entire time.

His head was telling him, to grab her and kiss her senseless, but he remembered his promise to her. Plus, he really wanted to get to know her and now was a great opportunity to do that.

He helped her into her chair and sat in his, facing her.

"Dig in," Mercedes said. Sam looked at the empty spot in front of her, with a bewildered expression on his face.

"But, you don't have anything to eat," he said. She smiled and pulled out a Nutri Grain Energy Food Bar and waved it at him.

"Oh, come on, Mercedes. That's not food. This is. We'll share and I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

Mercedes' mouth dropped opened.

She was about to protest, when he placed his finger on her lips and shook his head from side to side.

He carefully tore off the lid from his box, broke the burger in two, divided the fries, as equally as he could, and kindly gave it to her.

"There. Now we both have something to eat," he said, smiling that lopsided smile of his.

* * *

Mercedes was taken aback, in a good way. She accepted her lunch and said,

"Thank you."

Both begun to eat and chat.

Questions were asked from each, about the other.

Their likes and dislikes were disclosed and when the subject landed on work, it was then that Mercedes discovered who Sam really was. He was saying,

"I'm not being vain or pompous, but I don't often meet people, especially females, who don't know who I am."

"Is that a good thing?"

"I don't know. It could be. I like my privacy and I've worked really hard these past five years, to get where I am. My title doesn't define me…"

"Do people think so?"

"I can't say everyone does, but many do. I started at the bottom in my father's company, two years after high school, and although I attended college, I graduated early, whilst working my butt off for my dad."

"That's a wonderful achievement, Sam. You should be proud of yourself."

"I am. But people generally don't think about those things. They see me working in my father's business and thinks I started at the top. And the women, that I've met before, they don't care about my brain, they just hear my title and automatically…well, you know."

"Yeah, I do, unfortunately. I'm sorry though…I can't imagine you trusting many people, then."

"That's the thing, I do trust people, maybe too much," he said, with a slight edge to his tone, as thoughts of Quinn came to mind.

"I never try to judge people and I always try to see the good in everyone. Does that make me a fool?" he asked.

"No. It's admirable and it makes you human." Sam smiled.

"You really think so?"

"Yes, I do."

He reached his hand across the table and gently grabbed hers, locking eyes with her.

There was so much he wanted to say to her.

The night before, their time together was lust-filled and passionate…with a serious dose of attraction on both sides. Today, although he wanted to pick up where they left off the night before, was a whole lot better.

He got to know more about her and vice versa and although he wanted more from her, he sincerely hope they will form a great friendship, along the way.

"I'm so glad I met you. You're the most genuine woman I've ever met…besides my mom and sister. Thank you."

Mercedes flushed and ducked her head. She was only being herself and Sam appreciated that.

"I'm glad I met you, too Sam."

* * *

They finished their food in comfortable silence and then, Sam asked,

"Do you have any plans for later?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Well, if it's okay with you, I'd like to take you out." Mercedes' eyes widened and Sam saw. He said, "It doesn't have to be anywhere exclusive, or…"

"It's okay Sam. I'd love to go out…wherever…with you."

"You would? Excellent. And I promise to behave, just so you know." She giggled.

"You better. Anyway, what do you have in mind?"

"Uhm…we could do dinner and a movie, or…we could go to one of the local bars, grab dinner there and take in the atmosphere. It's all up to you."

Mercedes pondered his proposals.

Who was she kidding, anywhere with him, would be great.

"I think the bar-thing sounds nice. What time are you looking at?"

"Up to you. Any time you say, is fine by me." Mercedes smiled.

"Is this how it's going to be? You, leaving everything up to me?"

"What's so wrong with that? I have to make big decisions almost every day, when I'm at work. It's nice to defer to someone else for a change."

"Okay. I feel you. Are you going to go back out there, or are you calling it quits for the day?"

"You kidding me? My fans await me…I hope. But, yeah…seeing people laugh, especially the kids, turned this experience around for me…and…of course, meeting you here."

"That's very nice to hear. You didn't seem too keen at first, but I'm glad you gave it a try."

"Me too."

* * *

He stood and stretched, then started jumping on the spot.

She could tell he was used to working out.

His body told the story. He was built and ripped in the right places.

* * *

Mercedes stood too, and started to clear up their lunch things. She was trying to keep her mind occupied, and her eyes from straying to his handsome frame, every few seconds.

"Ready?" she asked. He nodded and replied,

"Yeah. Let's get this show on the road." Mercedes laughed.

"You're so silly, Sam."

"I am...and I don't like green eggs and ham." Mercedes chuckled loudly.

"Dr. Seuss? Really, Sam…"

"Yes, really. They're still on the list of my favorite books and stories. As a child, being dyslexic, I craved books, because I wanted to be just like everyone else, and Dr. Seuss' books aided me in overcoming my fear of reading in front of others. The rhyming always made me smile and I was so happy to see what rhymed with what."

A twinge of sadness pulled at Mercedes for a brief moment.

She was picturing Sam as a child, trying desperately to read like the other kids. Her heart went out to him.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to downplay your attachment to Dr. Seuss. I didn't…" He placed his hand on her arm, stopping her.

"Hey, don't be. You didn't know…you knew about my dyslexia, but you didn't know about the other stuff. Anyway, it's water under the bridge. I'll tell you more about it some other time."

"Okay. Put your beard back on, you're about to make your second appearance, to your loyal public."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said, stepping through the door.

Mercedes locked up as before, dumped their used lunch things and walked out with him.

* * *

"You started with _Feliz Navidad _this morning…" she said, leaving the sentence hanging.

"I did. That was to get me warmed up…I think I will work with the other two…know something? When this is all over, not only will I know every word to the three of these songs, I'll be totally sick of hearing them."

He chuckled and Mercedes playfully swatted his arm. He looked down at her and smirked.

"Ha! It looks as though someone can't keep their hands to themselves…and it's so not me," he said, and his smirk turned into a playful smile.

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I totally can," she said, a challenge clearly in her tone.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" She stopped and looked up at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked.

"Completely and totally."

"Ok-aay. Let's hear it."

"Hmm…whoever refrains from touching the other, the longest wins…something."

"Something like what? What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure. How about...the winner gets to do the other's laundry, for a week."

"Sam Evans, are you doing this, because you didn't do your dirty laundry in over a week?" Sam stopped momentarily and looked down at her.

"I would never," he started, with a smile on his face. He lifted his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, then said,

"I'm not, trust me. I have a housekeeper...who comes in three days a week. She normally does my laundry if it's backed up. Most of the time, I do it, or my mom does it."

"What's it looking like right now?"

"Uhm…It's a few…" She laughed.

"No…I mean…it's not much…I'm not sure I'll win, anyway," he admitted.

"Oh, I know you're definitely not going to win."

"Ooh…cocky, confident and beautiful. Right up my alley." Mercedes went to slap him again and caught herself. Sam picked it up.

"Uhuh! Told you so. I'm irresistible, admit it." This time, she huffed and hit him with the clipboard.

"This doesn't count. I didn't touch you…the clipboard did."

"So, it's like that, isn't it? You get to hit me, or touch me with any object and claim it's not literally you, doing the hitting or touching. Two can play that game, Miss Jones," he said walking away, to start his show all over again.

* * *

The minute he appeared outside, people started clapping and cheering for him.

Mercedes watched as he got into his contraption and turned the music on.

_'What am I going to do with him…he's so…' _

She couldn't finish her thought, because he was everything she never expected and more.

She sighed as she looked out at him.

It was going to take everything within her, to go slow with him. But she had to.

She's only just met him and already, her heart was on a collision course with him and she was powerless to stop it. If things were to go awry, even this early, the fall-out could be disastrous...for her.

She desperately wanted this to work, on all sides…especially the friendship side. That was key, to any and everything happening between them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Than you for your continued support.**

**I do not own Glee or the characters.**

* * *

After a long day at the mall, Mercedes decided to call it quits at five-thirty, prompting Sam to do the same.

She giggled as she looked at him. He looked exhausted and in need of a cold drink.

"Serves you right," she said. "You should've called it quits hours ago. You didn't have to wait for me."

"Yes, I did…you're my muse, don't you know that?"

She blushed.

He was still in the Santa suit, minus the beard and both were sitting in the little room, taking a breather, before they hit the road.

He eyed her, seeing a disbelieving smile on her face.

"You don't believe me, I see. But, you are. You were all the inspiration I needed, to get through this day." Mercedes felt her face heat up once again.

"Okay." She sounded silly, she thought, but what could she say to something like that? Words failed her, something that rarely happened.

"I'm happy to be of service," she playfully said, afterwards, trying to save face.

Sam smirked. Naughty thoughts entered his head, when she said that, but he decided to let it go.

"Well, you were. And I thank you." He went to take her hand to kiss it, but he remembered their wager, so he sighed instead.

"So, you ready to get out of here?" she asked.

"Yep. I need a nice long bath. I'm really hot in this get-up."

_You definitely are…smoking!' _she voiced in her head.

He stood and went to offer her his hand, being the gentleman he his, and Mercedes almost placed her hand in his, pulling back at the last minute.

"Sneaky, Evans…very sneaky." Sam looked puzzled for all of three seconds and then it dawned on him.

"You thought I was trying to get you to touch me, didn't you?" She shrugged with a smile on her face.

Sam placed his hand on his chest, with a mock horrified look on his face.

"I can't believe you'd think of me as that low, Miss Jones. I was being a gentleman." Mercedes laughed. He huffed. "Well, that's the last time I try to be a nice guy."

She laughed harder.

He narrowed his eyes at her and wagged his finger, just before he lifted the Santa shirt over his head.

Just like before, Mercedes was entranced by Sam's physique. Her entire body felt heated, as she ogled his sweaty torso.

"Uh…I should leave…and let you change. I'll be out…"

"You don't have to leave. If you feel uncomfortable, turn around, but I wasn't about to get naked."

She stood up so fast, her head spun.

She turned her back to him and tried to block out the image of him naked and sweaty, with his well-defined abs glistening and his manhood standing attention, hard as rock.

A soft moan escaped her and she subtly covered it up with cough.

Sam changed completely and said to her, just as he was pulling his pants over his trim hips,

"Okay, you can turn around now."

She did and lowered her eyes instantly, after catching a glance of his package, clearly outlined in his underwear. His head was down, as he concentrated on zipping his pants, so he didn't catch the embarrassed flush on her pretty face.

His eyes found hers a few seconds later, and he asked,

"Ready?" She nodded, not quite trusting her voice yet. They grabbed their stuff and exited the room. "So, we're still on for tonight, right?" he asked.

"Definitely," Mercedes replied.

"Great. Should we exchange numbers now?"

"Yes, we can do that." And they did.

* * *

As they walked in comfortable silence, Sam texted Puck to come for him.

"I can't believe this fool," Sam said, making Mercedes turn to him with questioning eyes.

"Sorry. It's my buddy…the one I was with at the club…" He hesitated, seeing her blush, as he too colored. "Uh…Noah…or Puck, as he likes to be called. I got him to drop me off this morning, and he's supposed to be picking me up, but he's out with some chick…with my car!"

Mercedes smirked at the look on his face.

"The nerve of that guy," Sam went on.

"Okay, calm down hot shot…"

"You think I'm hot?" he playfully asked. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Not relevant and not what I meant by hot shot."

"Okay, but admit it. You think I'm hot."

"Maybe. Can we get off this train of thought, please?"

"Okay, but I'm seriously hurt. 'Maybe' is not an answer," he pouted.

Mercedes shook her head at him. She wanted to smack him, but that would make him the winner of their bet.

"Okay, you big baby. How about I drop you home?" His eyes sparkled and his lips curled into a smile.

"I'll accept on one condition," he said. Mercedes shot him an incredulous look.

"Are you serious right now?"

"As a judge."

"Okay, let's hear it."

"You have to go on a second date with me…no matter how this one turns out."

Mercedes stared at him. He was right. He was serious. If she could, she would've pinched him for weaseling another date out of her.

"Okay Evans, I see you. I accept. Now come along before I left your cheeky ass behind."

Sam punched the air and walked off behind her. He caught up with her right away, thanks to his long legs. They reached her car and again he went to help her in, and again, she almost accepted, but both remembered their bet and got in.

On the road, they chatted about anything and everything, both enjoying the other's company.

* * *

Presently, they pulled up in front of Sam's huge house.

Mercedes' eyes widened. She knew who he was now, and that he was wealthy, but seeing the size of his home, made it all real for her. Sam sensed it and quietly said,

"Don't be overwhelmed by the size and don't let it intimidate you." She tapped the steering wheel nervously and replied,

"I'll try not to. But it's really big."

"It is…but it's home to me. I'll tell you why I said that, another time. You can come in for a few minutes…if you want to…"

He looked at her, seeing her battling with what to do. Finally, she said,

"Another time. It's already after six and we both still need to do things before we go out tonight." Sam accepted her explanation. He seemed satisfied with it.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll call you and see where you are in an hour's time. Is that okay?"

"Yes, it is."

Sam wanted to kiss her so bad, but he wouldn't. He had to stick to his promise or risk running her off. That'd be the day, he thought.

He exited the car and turned towards his gate, to punch in the code.

"Hey," Mercedes shouted. Sam looked back. "I do think you're hot."

At that, she drove away, leaving him with a silly smile on his face.

* * *

The two met up at one of the local bars, close to eight o'clock that night.

They were sitting at a table, having a drink and enjoying the lively atmosphere.

Tonight was a good night, it was karaoke night and although some of the acts were awful, they were truly enjoying themselves.

They both sung along to their favorite tunes, both surprising the other, that they could actually sing.

After a while, a young couple were in the spotlight singing, _Time of My Life,_ and they were not doing a very good job.

The patrons politely clapped for them as they brought the song to an end and trudged back to their seats.

* * *

On the spur of the moment, Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand, surprising her, and moved towards the make-shift stage.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm about to give this crowd something their ears would like…"

"Sam, I don't want to do this. You can…"

"Aww…come on Mercedes. People should hear you…woman, you have a wonderful voice."

"So? You too and you should let people hear it…if you want. I don't want to."

"Hey," the karaoke operator said, making them turn around. "Do you guys have a song in mind?"

"Give us a second. Come on Mercedes, do it for me, please."

Mercedes looked at the fool standing beside her, with his hand still gripping hers. A smile blossomed on her face. She won! Sam wasn't aware, but in Mercedes' mind, she's gonna enjoy telling him.

She decided that his little impromptu stunt, was nothing compared to the jubilation she will have, when she see's the look on his handsome face, after telling him, she'd won.

"Okay Evans, let's get this show on the road."

Sam was ecstatic.

He whispered his song choice to the operator, handed Mercedes a microphone, and took one for himself.

* * *

The music and words to the song _More than words_ came up on the screen, bringing a loud cheer and a few whistles from the patrons.

Sam started first, wishing he had his trusty guitar, if only to see the look on Mercedes' face.

_'Saying I love you, is not the words I want to hear from you.' _Mercedes' heart fluttered, when those words sounded from his lips.

She kept her eyes locked with his, as he continued to sing and wow her. She came in at the part

_'More than words, is all you have to do to make it real…' _And just like that, the entire bar went quiet, mesmerized by the two of them.

They finished the song in grand style, and for a few seconds, you could hear a pin dropped, until whatever trance the crowd was in, broke, and they erupted in loud applause, with some calling for an encore.

The operator asked Sam for their names, and in his excitement, he announced,

"Give it up for Sam and his beautiful super-talented girlfriend, Mercedes. You guys rock!"

Both flushed, but made no move to correct the operator.

After the crowd kept shouting for more, the two decided to do _Human Nature _much to the crowd's delight.

They were having so much fun up there, singing to each other and for the crowd, they didn't notice the pretty blonde enter and stood with a sour look on her face.

* * *

As Sam and Mercedes ended the song and began to move off, Mercedes whispered to him,

"I won." Sam stopped right in his tracks, making her halt too.

"Come again," he said. Smiling widely, she said,

"I won our bet. You grabbed my hand when you decided you wanted us to sing." Sam's jaw dropped. It dawned on him then. He huffed dramatically and said,

"Yeah, you got me. Guess I'll be doing your laundry…and whatever else…" She nodded with a smug smile on her face.

"Got that right!"

"You don't have to be so…smug about it, you know."

"Oh, yes I do. Don't be such a sore loser Evans. I won fair and square."

"I know…and I'm not…"

"Let's sit and order something to drink. All of that singing made me thirsty." He took her hand, smiling at her reaction and led them to their table.

"I can't lose twice, can I now?" he playfully said.

* * *

A few minutes into their banter, Sam's ex-girlfriend Quinn, approached their table.

Immediately, Sam's face turned stony and Mercedes sat on alert. Clearly this woman brought out something negative in Sam…or, they had a past.

"Hi Sam, fancy meeting you here." Sam remained silent and Mercedes kept her eyes on his face.

"I see you brought your…whatever, to one of our old spots. Who is she, by the way?" This caught Mercedes' attention. She turned to the woman, with a defiant stare.

"What do you want Quinn?" Sam asked, his tone icy. She rubbed her tummy, drawing Mercedes' eyes to it, seeing she was pregnant.

"I just wanted to tell you, it's a possibility that you're the father of my baby…"

"Oh, hell no! You didn't just say that. I'm not your baby's father and you know it. Now, I suggest you leave me the hell alone."

Mercedes' eyes widened, when she heard the tone of Sam's voice.

His eyes were blazing with angry fire and his fingers were balled into fists.

"I don't care what you say, Sam Evans. There is a possibility, and if you are, I won't let you get away with your responsibility," she angrily spewed.

Sam stood with a hard look on his face.

"If I am, I guarantee you, I'll take my child from you and you'll never see it again. Don't cross me Quinn. I have the means and the intention of doing exactly what I've said. You'd better hope that child isn't mine."

Quinn physically shuddered.

She came there with one purpose in mind, to upset Sam and cause trouble between him and his date.

She was passing by, when she saw them meet on the sidewalk and enter the bar together.

The child isn't Sam's and she knows it.

She gave Mercedes a nasty stare and started to move off.

"You'll be hearing from my lawyer soon," Sam threw at her.

She stopped for a couple seconds and then moved off at a brisk pace, wanting to get out of there, as quickly as she could.

* * *

An awkward tension remained at the table.

Sam was angry and upset and Mercedes was feeling a bit shamefaced. She didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes. That was Quinn Fabray, my ex. We broke up a month ago."

Just as he said that, he looked at Mercedes and saw her face dropped. He knew exactly what she was thinking. He grabbed her hand and said,

"Hey, don't even go there. You are not my rebound girl, okay. I wasn't in love with Quinn…I cared for her, that's all. We were together for a few months and she cheated on me."

In Mercedes' head, she was saying,

_'If he wasn't in love with her, after a few months, and she's that beautiful…how could he even grow to feel anything for me?'_

As if Sam was reading her thoughts, he said,

"You, my beautiful Mercedes, are more than your looks. You're bubbly, sweet, down-to-earth, as I said beautiful, but what I really meant is, gorgeous…you're the real deal."

A soft smile bloomed on her face, as it heated up.

"Thank you for seeing me that way. It means a lot, because, sometimes, I don't see what you see."

"Well you should. And for the record, it means a lot to me, too…having a female, who isn't interested in me, for anything other than getting to know me as a person…is very rare and I'll cherish that and try to hold on to it, as long as I could."

The honesty on his face spoke volumes to her. She was touched and humbled.

Not wanting to overwhelm her, Sam gently squeezed her hand and said,

"We were on a high, after singing those songs and…_she _had to come and ruin it."

When he said 'she', anger flashed across his face and his jaw clenched. There was deep resentment for his ex, lingering below the surface of his cool exterior, Mercedes thought.

"Hey, let's forget about her. The night is still young…plus, we have to talk about you doing my laundry," Mercedes said, changing the subject. His face broke into a smile, then a pout.

She playfully slapped his hand and said,

"Cheer up Evans, when I'm through with you, you'll know everything there is to know about doing laundry. There'll be no need for your mom or your housekeeper, to do it anymore."

The pout grew even bigger, on his handsome face, and he crossed his arms over his chest, looking like he was about to throw a tantrum.

Mercedes shook her head and laughed, until tears were leaking from the sides of her eyes.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. I want Mercedes and Sam to be good friends, sharing everything and knowing everything about each other, leading to a very solid relationship. Much love to you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there, I hope you're all trying to keep safe and are doing everything to protect you and your families.**

** Thank you for your continued support, for this and my other stories. **

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

A few days later and twenty four hours into Sam's community service, found him deep into Mercedes' laundry.

He was in the process of adding things to the dryer, just before he did the last load.

Mercedes smiled, as she watched him set the timer on the dryer, humming to himself.

He looked so cute in his low-riding sweat pants, with the matching top, that fitted him as though it was made for him.

"You can take a break, Evans…besides that's the last of it," she said smiling warmly. He turned to her with his familiar lopsided grin and playfully said,

"Yes ma'am."

"Here," she said, offering him a cup of hot chocolate.

He took it eagerly and she gestured for him, to follow her into the kitchen, where she showed him a plate of warm, moist chocolate chip cookies.

His green eyes lit up, as he pounced eagerly on it. "Mmmm…Oh God!..." he moaned.

Mercedes's eyes widened and her thoughts started to turn carnal, at the sounds he was making, as he bit into the treat and sipped his hot drink.

"Sam!" she started, cutting him off before she jumped his bones. He looked up at her. "Leave me at least one of those, will you?"

He smiled and her heart skipped a beat.

_'How the heck can one man be this gorgeous? And how in the world could any woman cheat on him?' _

"Sure. Is this what you were doing earlier?"

"Yes. I wanted to treat you."

"I knew I smelled something wonderful…thank you."

"You deserve it. You did really well with the laundry…you're a fast learner."

"Hey…I'm not that useless, you know," he said pouting.

"I never said that, or thought that, Evans. Anyway, you did well. So, you have approximately one day of community service left. How do you feel?"

"Honestly, I don't feel anyway about it…except, I'll miss coming to the mall and seeing you."

"Aww, that's so sweet…but, I bet you'll be glad to have some time for yourself, to maybe catch up on some much-needed rest…or something."

"Maybe. But now that I have you in my life, I'd like to spend some of that time with you. We could hang out, when you're not too busy, or do some fun things together."

* * *

Mercedes smiled.

He looked so happy and so contented and to think, she had something to do with it.

"You are a very sweet guy, Sam Evans…"

"And hot, don't forget about that." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Dear God…not this again. We've already established that. You really know how to ruin a compliment."

"I was only helping you out…a little. Besides, I think you're hot too, and I don't mind saying it…" She lifted her hands in the air, as if she was surrendering and said,

"I give up."

He laughed and she threw a dish towel at him, hitting him on the side of his head. Then she laughed.

* * *

Half an hour later, he was helping her prepare dinner, for the two of them, since he said he'd stay for a while longer.

They decided to make, roasted pork with winter veggies.

The two worked in tandem, for a little over forty-five minutes, chatting up a storm, and sharing much more about themselves and their pasts. Sam was saying,

"Shortly after I'd slugged my good friend Mike, I started to think more deeply, on all that he'd said. I'll never forget the look on his face. Still haunts me to this day…"

He paused and ducked his head, shaking it from side to side. Mercedes went to him and gently rubbed his back.

"Hey, you and Mike are okay. He's forgiven you…you need to forgive yourself."

He inhaled and exhaled loudly and turned to her. He drew her to him and wrapped his arms around her, tightly.

"I'm so grateful to have you in my life, you know that?" She nodded and he kissed the side of her head.

Minutes later, they were seated and enjoying their meal.

* * *

"Now you know why I'm doing the community service…by the way, I meant to ask you, is it a conflict of interest for me and you to be hanging out together?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it."

"I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for you."

"Don't worry about it. You are seen by hundreds of people every day, and you're always there, for very long hours."

"Okay. That's true. In that case, I'm expecting a stellar report from you, at the end of it." She laughed and playfully slapped his arm.

"Subtlety is not one of your strong points, is it?"

"Never was."

"On a serious note, though…if…" She paused, trying to decide if she should go on. He looked at her expectantly and she said,

"Maybe I shouldn't ask you…it isn't any of my business…"

"Hey, don't be like that…you can ask me anything." She looked at him a bit uncertainly, so he grabbed her hand and said,

"Anything at all…nothing is off-limits to you. Go ahead." She exhaled audibly and went on.

"I just wanted to ask about Quinn and the baby…is there a possibility it's yours."

"There is a slight possibility…I've always used protection…but, now that I know how she is, there's no telling what she could have done. I've had myself checked and re-checked since I found out about her...and I'm clean…if the child is mine, I'll take care of it, and as I told her, she'll never get a chance to be around it…"

His jaw tightened, and anger masked his face.

"Sam, children need both parents…you can't take her child away from her…"

"I can and I will."

"Sam…listen to me, please. I know you're angry and you have every right to be, but…she will read that anger differently. She will think you're angry because she's not with you and she'll make your life more miserable…"

"I don't care what she thinks, Mercy…she'll never raise a child belonging to me."

"Calm down, Sam. I'm not trying to make you mad and we're not in a dispute…I just want you to be reasonable and take a look at it from my point of view, okay?"

He softened and took her hand across the table.

"I'm really sorry, Mercedes. I didn't mean to come at you…"

"It's okay…this is a touchy subject for you. I completely understand. It's just…I wouldn't want that child…if it's yours, to grow up and hate you one day, for not allowing his or her mother, to be part of their life. Quinn should have access to the child and be a part of it's life. You don't have to be with her, to raise a child together…just be civil towards her and do your part. That's all I'm saying."

* * *

He remained silent and allowed her words to permeate his thoughts.

After a few short moments, he said,

"You have the power to make me see things in a different light…how you do that, I don't know. But, I think most of my anger is mis-directed. I shouldn't be angry with Quinn…well, maybe a little…but, I should be angry with myself. What I did last, I should've done first. And now, I'm letting her get under my skin.

She knows that child isn't mine, she's just sore, that I'm able to move on, without giving her a second thought. If she hadn't seen you with me that night, she wouldn't have pulled that act. Anyway, I have Blaine…my lawyer and best friend, working on some legal stuff for me, where she is concerned. I'll think more on what you've said…thank you."

Mercedes smiled ever so sweetly.

"Great! Now, let's change the subject. Tell me all about work and exactly what you do at your father's company."

* * *

A few days later, Sam had completed his community service, but had volunteered to help Mercedes hand out information and treats, to the patrons of the mall.

He was having so much fun doing that, and just genuinely enjoying being around Mercedes.

One little girl came up to them, with her mother in tow and said,

"Hey lady, your husband looks like the dancing Santa."

Both Sam and Mercedes blushed, but didn't correct the little girl. Sam swallowed hard, he quickly glanced at Mercedes, then back to the child and said,

"You are a very observant girl. I am the dancing Santa…not the real Santa…just his helper…but I've been asked to do something else."

The little girl nodded her head slowly and said,

"Okay."

Sam looked at her dejected little face and quickly added,

"But I promise to come back, just before Christmas and dance for you again, is that okay?"

Her face lit up and she nodded her head rapidly.

He took one of the little bags of treats and gave it to her.

"Until then, merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you too, mom," he said to them both, causing them to smile, as they went on their way.

* * *

Mercedes couldn't help but to smile at him.

He had charm, charisma, a sweet personality, the kindest heart ever and a beautiful smile too, not to mention, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"That was a really sweet thing you did, Sam."

"It was nothing…I'm impressed she could tell it was me."

"Yeah, wish I had her astute powers of observation."

"Who says you don't wifey?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Oh my God…really?"

"What? You didn't tell her, I wasn't your husband…that gives me the right to call you wifey…wife."

"You didn't say anything either, but you don't hear me calling you husband or huzzy," she countered.

"Why not? I wouldn't be offended if you did. Are you offended?" She looked at him with her mouth opened.

"I just can't with you, Sam Evans…and no, I'm not offended, you annoying man."

Sam laughed, as he looked down at her and she pouted.

He wanted to kiss her pout away, but he's trying his best, to stick to his word and plus, she might pinch him, or slap him.

They handed out more information, ,more treats to kids, directed people to stores and even baby-sat for a few minutes, for a mother who definitely had her hands full.

When they were leaving, they decided on a movie night at Sam's and a possible sleep over.

* * *

**This is a bit short, but it's still something. I'm trying to cement Sam's and Mercedes' friendship and then build on it. I hope I got that across. Until next time, much love to you. Remember to keep safe.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for your continued support, kind people.**

**This chapter**** contains more bonding time for our couple. I hope you like it.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

It was official.

Mercedes and Sam had decided on a sleep over and possible binge watching of their favorite movies and series.

She arrived at about seven o'clock, with an overnight bag in one hand and a small platter in the other, looking like a starving man's meal, in Sam's opinion.

She was dressed in a grey, knee high shirt dress, with side splits almost to the waist, black leggings and a pair of knee-high boots. Her hair was styled straight, with bangs peeping out, from under a purple knitted cap.

"Hey there. You made it," he happily said. Mercedes smiled, dropped her bag and went right into his opened arms.

"Course I did. Here," she said, extracting herself from him and holding out a freshly baked apple pie.

"Ooh…apple pie…and it's warm too. Did you bake this?" She smiled again.

"Yes, I did. Are you gonna let me in, or are we gonna just stand here?" He moved aside with a gallant sweep of his long arms and said,

"After you, my lady." She laughed and playfully slapped him, as she ventured further inside. She paused mid-stride and turned back, to take her boots off.

A cheeky smile graced Sam's features, as he watched her.

"I knew there was something different about you…you seemed taller somehow. Now I know why." Mercedes rolled her eyes and walked passed him.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a one-armed hug, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm just having fun with you, wifey," he playfully said.

Mercedes caught herself sniffing him also, and pressing her lips to his chest. With a bashful look to his handsome face, she softly said,

"I know…but just for the record, I'm the perfect height, Evans."

_'Perfect height…perfect everything, for me.'_

"Oh…and don't expect me to call you huzzy…"

He laughed, took up her bag and led her to the kitchen.

* * *

Mercedes' eyes widened, as she took in all of the finest appliances, money could buy. His kitchen was spectacular and huge, probably twice the size of hers.

Sam placed the pie on the counter-top and walked over to a pot he had on the stove.

"Merce, come try this."

She walked to him and stood with an expectant look on her pretty face. He took a spoon from the pot, blew on it and lowered it to her lips.

Mercedes took a tentative taste and her eyes felt as though, they'd roll to the back of her head.

"Mmmm…this is really good, Sam."

Immediately, Sam started to salivate.

His eyes were glued to her lips. He just wanted to taste them again, so bad.

He watched, as her eyes rolled shut and her tongue passed over her plump lips, savoring every drip of the sauce he'd given her.

_'Oh God...I'd just like to...'_

"I didn't know you were such a great cook, Evans. Where did you learn to make pasta sauce like that?" He shook out of his thoughts.

"I have to say, I'm truly offended. First, it was laundry and now it's cooking…I'm not that useless, Mercedes," he said pouting.

"Oh...My...God…you are so cute, when you do that. I should take a picture…" she said, fumbling for her phone.

"Hold it right there! No pictures and I'd take hot, any day over cute, wifey." She pinched him and he howled.

"This is assault, bordering on domestic abuse, wife." Mercedes rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Are you gonna keep calling me that? Every time?" He shook his head and smirked at her.

"You've clearly lost it, Evans."

"Maybe…hey, can you set the table? I'll be done in another minute or so."

"Sure. Just tell me where to get the stuff."

* * *

A cheeky smile blossomed on Sam's lips. He wanted to laugh, but he held it in.

"The cutlery is in those drawers and plates and glasses are up here," he said, pointing to the cupboards above and way out of her reach.

Mercedes went to the drawer first and took out the knives and forks.

She walked over to the table humming to herself.

_'Sneaky Evans. I will not be unfazed,'_ she thought to herself.

She smiled, took a chair from the table and moved over to the cupboards.

* * *

The grin vanished from Sam's face.

He'd underestimated her.

He watched, as she climbed up on the chair and took the items down, as easy as pie. Then, like the amazing woman she is, she replaced the chair and continued to set the table.

"Well I'll be…"

"What's wrong Evans? I'm not that useless…or brainless, you know." He laughed and she returned to the kitchen, with a smile on her face.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to reach those plates and glasses, didn't you?" He nodded.

"That I did…I just wanted to see you try…"

"So, I'm a joke, now, am I?"

She had her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side, looking up at him.

She was looking all kinds of sexy and Sam had to rein himself in, before he grabbed her and ravished her.

He dropped the spoon he had in his hand, like a hot potato and gently grasp her hands in his.

"Hey, hey…no, I don't think you are a joke. I just wanted to keep things light and fun…I'm not used to having a woman over, to do stuff like this…"

Mercedes looked up at him and sighed.

"Sam, I was only kidding. I'm having a great time…and...this is all new for me too. Let's finish dinner and eat, okay?"

"Okay, wifey."

She rolled her eyes again and slapped his butt, as he turned away. The minute she did, she stared in horror at her hand and disappeared out of the kitchen.

The sound of Sam's laughter, did nothing to ease the embarrassment she felt.

* * *

Minutes later, they were sitting, chatting and enjoying their Spaghetti Bolognaise. Sam was saying,

"To answer your earlier question, wifey…my mom taught me to cook, but my best friend Blaine…also my attorney, taught me to make this. I was a mac and cheese guy for a long time, until Blaine got fed up and taught me."

"That's great…and this is really good."

"Thank you. So, I have an assortment of my favorite movies. Did you bring yours?"

"Yes, I did."

"I hope they're not all girly flicks…"

"They're not…and I told you before, I'm an action movie kinda girl."

"Oh yeah, you did. Fantastic!" he said smiling.

They ate and chatted some more and the subject landed on homes.

"Remember, I said I'd tell you, why my house was home to me?" She nodded.

"Well, I was always a hard worker and as I said before, I started from the bottom of my father's company and worked my way up. I saved most of the money I worked for and when I was twenty-two, I bought that house. It was a wonderful feeling and a great achievement for me, because I did it on my own. Not one cent of my parents' money, or my inheritance paid for that…it was all me.

Some days I worked twelve to fifteen hours, and was only able to crash out in bed at night. My father even threatened to fire me once, if I didn't take a rest and lighten my workload. But after he saw how determined I was, to prove I can be just as good, as any other employee, he reneged and became my backbone, so to speak."

Mercedes listened in awe. Sam was an amazing man and she warmed to him a little more.

* * *

"That's some achievement…you should be proud of yourself, Sam. I know I am. You're definitely made of good stock. I bet your parents are really proud of you, too."

"Thank you…I am and they are too. I just wished I hadn't disappointed them, getting into a fight and ending up in court…"

"Don't Sam. That's just a blemish, on your perfect record. I don't know your parents, but I believe they love you unconditionally and in my heart, I can't ever see you disappointing them, or anyone, for that matter. So, put that thought away and finish your dinner."

Sam looked at her in wonderment and gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"Okay wifey," he softly said.

The tone of his voice was so sincere and so full of humility, she didn't even bat an eye at his comment.

Both were moved by the other.

They finished their dinner, ate their dessert and cleaned up like a proper couple.

* * *

The two friends were having a great time watching movies in Sam's entertainment room. The sleep over was shaping up to be a roaring success.

They, not only had an assortment of movies, ranging from, action to comedy, to sci-fi, with a few romantic flicks in between, they had a variety of snacks to go with them.

Mercedes made popcorn, a platter with different types of nuts and one with different types of fruits.

Sam brought out a big bag of Doritos, a bag of Tostitos along with a dish of salsa and a bag of sour gummy worms.

The beverages ranged from juice, to soda, to beer, to water.

* * *

They were in the midst of watching _Superbad,_ when a knock sounded on the door.

Sam rolled his eyes.

There was no mistaking who that was.

He refused to move and Mercedes eyed him suspiciously.

* * *

The knocking persisted and Mercedes poked him.

He nodded his head and kept his eyes glued to the screen, even laughing at a particular funny scene.

"Sam? Aren't you gonna get that?" she asked.

"No…I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"It's Noah."

"And?"

"He wasn't invited."

"So. He's your friend. Suppose he's in trouble and needs your help? What if things were the other way around…and that was you out there?"

He took the remote, paused the movie and pouted.

"You are my moral compass, you know that?" He grudgingly got up and went to the door.

* * *

Noah Puckerman stood on the outside, smiling from ear to ear.

"What up Evans? Didn't you hear me knocking?"

"I did."

"Woah…what's with you man…wait…did I interrupt something?"

"Yes...You...Did." Puck laughed and went for a high five, but Sam remained standing with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look man, I'm sorry. I heard something and I thought you should know about it."

"What is it?"

"Aren't you gonna let me in?"

"I don't know, should I?"

"Are you still mad about me not picking you up? Man, that was days ago."

"And you're just now bringing my car back."

"Aww, come on man, you have three...four…maybe more...cars…you didn't miss it. And for your information, I'm not bringing the car back, yet…I'm bringing you some gossip."

* * *

Sam stepped aside and let him in.

Puck entered, seeing a pair of women's boots in the foyer. He did a silly little dance and whispered,

"Is it Mercedes?" Sam nodded and automatically smiled. Puck too, smiled genuinely and said, "I'm honestly happy for you, man." Sam sighed.

"Things are not exactly as I'd like them to be…but I'd take her friendship first, any day."

"Good for you, buddy. All the great relationships are formed that way. Uh…you'd never believe what's happened…"

"What?"

"The jolly giant, isn't barbie's baby daddy. Some other guy called Joe…something, made a scene, when those two were having dinner, the other night. Turns out the guy was their waiter. Man, I heard fists were flying in all directions. And guess what?"

Sam was intrigued and disgusted at the same time.

"What?" he asked.

"She bailed on both of them. I'm so glad you decided to check things out…or that'd be one hell of a mess to be involved in."

"Me too. She tried to make a scene a couple weeks ago, at a bar me and Mercedes was at. She interrupted our night and said there's a possibility the child is mine."

Pucks' eyes widened.

"You're joking, right?"

"Wish I was."

"And what did you do?"

"Oh, man…I set her straight. And I have Blaine working on some things for me."

"Good for you…she's a bad one. I'm glad it didn't have a negative impact on Mercedes. That'd be a bummer."

"Nah…she's a real trooper…damn near perfect, too."

"I just bet she is…can I go and say hello?"

Sam looked at him, his green eyes holding a warning. Puck lifted his hands and said,

"I promise not to hit on her and keep it clean. I like her, you know that."

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Whilst Sam was out of the room, Mercedes took the opportunity to message Santana, who refused to reply and called her instead.

"Yo, my sexy chocolate diva. Since you were about to message me…means you're not on your back, or whatever position that blonde Adonis decides to put you in…"

"Is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Yes…so, how come you're not screaming that fine man's name, to the high heavens?" Mercedes shook her head.

"I don't know why I decided to text you, of all people. I must like punishment."

"Oh, this isn't punishment at all, sweet-cheeks…unless you're talking about sweet punishment. You know I love you, boo."

"Sadly, I do." Santana laughed loudly and Mercedes had to take the phone from her ear.

"Must you be so loud?" she asked the Latina.

"I was born loud…and you should be too…with Fish Lips' man-snake…"

"Santana!"

"Okay, okay. I'll stop. I know you two are doing the friend thing, which is very admirable…but at some point, you guys just have to give in, to the obvious sexual chemistry between you two."

Mercedes felt her face heat up.

"I cherish Sam's friendship and he cherishes mine. Taking time isn't laziness and when the time is right, and we're supposed to be together, nothing will stop us."

"I hear you, Chica. And I like what you two have going on. But let me ask you a question, how are you going to feel, when someone else asks him out? And what will you do if someone ask you out?"

Mercedes was stumped for a beat.

"First of all, that's two questions, secondly, he might refuse and thirdly, I definitely will refuse."

"You say that now, but it could happen, that either you or Sam, are backed into a corner and you both can't refuse."

The conversation came to an abrupt end, just as Sam and Puck entered the room, but inside, Mercedes thoughts were going crazy.

* * *

"Hey sexy mama," Puck greeted, and Sam cleared his throat, loudly.

"Hi Noah. Nice to see you again."

"Same here. Are you having fun?"

"Yes, I'm having a great time. Are you joining us…?"

"No!" Sam almost shouted. Four inquiring eyes turned to him and he flushed.

"Ah…I mean…Puck just came to share something with me…his intention wasn't to stay…right?" Puck smirked.

"It wasn't, but now that I'm here…I could use some down time and a chance to get to know this classy lady."

Sam stared daggers at his friend.

He watched in horror, as he made himself comfortable on the sofa, next to Mercedes and started to eat and chat.

_'I'm going to murder this idiot.'_

He caught himself and schooled his features, when Mercedes told him, to take his seat and run the movie from the beginning again.

With a pout on his handsome face, he did as he was told and spent his time watching the movie and watching the interaction between Puck and Mercedes.

* * *

**I hope this made sense. I'm trying to solidify Sam's and Mercedes' friendship. Stay safe!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Even with Puck crashing the sleepover and binge watching by Sam and Mercedes, it turned out to be a memorable night.

At first, Sam wanted to throttle his good friend, but seeing as he kept his word, not to hit on Mercedes, Sam relaxed and totally enjoyed himself.

* * *

Way after midnight, with Puck soundly sleeping on the sofa, Sam and Mercedes called it a night and headed for bed, separately.

Mercedes was shown into a beautiful room, with a gorgeous queen bed, an en-suite and even a mini fridge, stocked with everything, from water to beer.

"This is lovely, Sam. You have great taste," she said, looking around. Sam's eyes were glued to her, following her every move, as he replied,

"Thank you. Indeed."

He brought in her bag and placed it on the end of the bed and placed his hands in his pockets, rocking on his heels, as she continued her little tour.

About a minute later, she returned from checking out the bathroom and walked up to him smiling.

She lifted up on her toes, gave him a sweet kiss on his cheek and said,

"I had a really great time tonight. Thank you."

Instinctively, his arms went around her waist, holding her to him. His eyes went to her surprised face and he leaned his forehead down to hers.

"I'm really happy to hear that. I look forward to spending any time with you…I'm so happy I met you."

* * *

Tears welled in Mercedes' eyes.

How can one man be this perfect and so attainable…yet, here she was, trying to hold on, to only his friendship.

A small voice in her head sounded, telling her, _'Do not rush this, he's not going anywhere.'_

* * *

Sam gently rubbed her nose with his, giving her the sweetest Eskimo kiss ever, then kissed the corner of her mouth.

"Sleep well, wifey," he softly said, releasing her. He turned on his heel, his heart full and headed for the door.

"Sam," she called, making him stop and turn. "You are one of a kind…very special. Night."

He gave her a small nod, smiled and left the room.

* * *

Early morning found both sleeping soundly, after tossing and turning for hours, trying to deal with the escalating feelings, they were both having for each other.

Puck, on the other hand, was up early and already in the kitchen making breakfast.

* * *

Sam awoke a little while later, and sat up, trying to get his bearings.

He still felt tired, but the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon, motivated him to get up, head to the bathroom and go through his morning rituals.

* * *

Half an hour later, he decided to go to the kitchen.

As he passed the room Mercedes was staying in, he knocked lightly, to see if she was awake.

Her voice wafted through the door, sounding distant.

"Come in."

He entered and smiled immediately.

She was standing with her back to him, dressed in the cutest pajamas he's ever seen.

The bottoms were short with whiskers and the word _MEOW_ embroidered across the butt, with two cat ears where pockets should be, on either side. The top was slightly loose fitting, with long sleeves and a hood and it was all woolen, even the matching slippers.

At the sound of him clearing his throat, Mercedes turned, and her breath caught.

He looked extremely handsome and sexy.

She could see he was freshly shaven. His face looked smooth and kissable and she itched to put her hand on it.

His plaid pajama bottoms looked really good on him, but the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing, took the cake. It stretched across his taut stomach, showing his sculpted chest, well-defined arms and washboard abs.

Her mouth watered and she had to school her features, to speak to him.

"Hey," he said, his smile widening. She narrowed her eyes at him and wagged a finger.

"Don't you dare make fun of me, Evans."

"Would I do that, wifey?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you would."

"I'm hurt…for your information, I happen to like what you're wearing. It's cute…sexy…and so you." She giggled and said,

"Thank you."

"Did you sleep well?" What was she to say? Could she tell him she thought about being with him all night and how she's falling for him?

"Uhm…it took me a while to, but eventually I dropped off and slept well. How about you?"

"The same. I only got up about half an hour ago. I think my stomach had a premonition, and that's what woke me up," he said, rubbing his tummy.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to the movement of his hand and just like that, she went into a hypnotic like trance.

Sam watched her with a smug smile on his face.

He took slow steps closer to her, with his hand still rubbing on his stomach and her posture remained the same.

"Puck's making breakfast…it smells heavenly…I'm practically salivating over it…."

* * *

It was the last thing he said, that brought her back, from wherever she had floated off to.

Her eyes snapped to his and the smile on his face told her, he'd caught her.

She lowered her head, as her face heated up. With a small sigh, she closed her eyes and turned her back to him, completely embarrassed.

* * *

Sam shook his head and stepped behind her, his front touching her back.

He felt her tremble and another smug smile adorned his full lips.

_'Good to know she's not immune to me.'_ His long arms went around her and he drew her to him.

"Hey," he started, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be embarrassed. We're friends…who care about each other, okay?" She sighed and nodded her head. He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered,

"I'm starving…how about we go grab some breakfast?" She nodded again.

He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and loosened his arms from around her. With a gentle tap to her butt, he playfully said,

"Change wifey, I don't want Puck seeing you like this. He won't want to leave." She turned to him and chuckled.

"Is that the way you treat a friend? And is this what I can expect, if you bring another friend home? You wanting to get rid of me?"

He laughed and his green eyes sparkled with happiness.

"First of all, I'd never treat you that way…you're not just any friend to me…you're a special. Secondly, you don't ever have to worry about me trying to get rid of you, for another friend. Since I bought this house, the total number of people to ever step foot in here, is ten…four of which has been females…"

He looked at her, holding her gaze, as he explained who the four women are.

"My mom, my sister Stacie, my ex, Quinn and you, wifey. Other than that, there's only been my dad, my best friend Blaine, Mike, my other friend Artie, Puck of course, and myself. And I have every intention of keeping it that way...unless you invite your friends over...which you totally can."

She walked over to him and hugged him, surprising him.

"You didn't have to explain anything to me, Sam. You had a life before you met me…"

"I know that, but I wanted to. I really care about you and about our friendship, Mercedes."

She looked up into his eyes, they were not only pretty, they were honest. She wanted so much to kiss him in that moment, but she refrained, not wanting to rush anything.

He dropped his lips to her forehead in a sweet kiss, and butterflies swarmed in her stomach.

"Go change and meet us in the kitchen, okay?" he quietly said. She nodded and turned away, to look for a change of clothes.

* * *

Sam exited the room, with his thoughts all over the place. He was falling for her and falling hard. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He went back to his room and pondered his thoughts for a short while.

He had to handle this situation differently. Mercedes wasn't like the other women he's met...certainly not like Quinn, he thought, with a hard look on his face.

He decided to call his mother and have a chat with her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mercedes had to channel her thoughts and rein in her feelings.

Sam was a special guy…way different, to any of the other guys she's met before. And she didn't want to lose him or his friendship, by making hasty decisions.

She made her way to the bathroom and headed for the shower.

* * *

Sam finished up the call with his mom, with a promise to take Mercedes to meet her and the family.

He wasn't sure how she'd feel about it, or if she'd want to meet them, but he was going to ask her, nonetheless.

He exited his room and headed for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey, there, sleeping beauty…come on in and grab some coffee…and while you're at it, grab a plate and help yourself."

"Morning Puck…thank you. Everything smells great…"

"Tastes great, too. Where's sexy mama?" Sam froze him a green stare. Puck lifted his hands, spatula and all and said,

"I mean nothing by that…I swear. But you know me, I call it as I see it…and she is sexy…"

"You wouldn't be talking about me now, would you Noah?" At the sound of Mercedes' voice, they both turned, and both their mouths dropped opened.

Mercedes was clad in black leather pants, black shirt and brown jacket, with the knee-high boots she'd worn the night before.

She blushed, looking at heir faces, especially Sam's.

To keep her thoughts in check, she decided on a playful route.

"Close your mouth, gentlemen, before you catch flies." Both snapped out of it and Sam almost spilled his coffee.

_'Damn! She's going to be the death of me.' _Puck dropped the spatula on the pan, and ran over to escort her to a chair.

"Morning, my queen. I hope you slept well." Mercedes was amused, although Sam wasn't.

"Reasonably well, thank you," she replied with a giggle. Sam remained silent, but stared daggers at Puck.

"Can I offer you anything…we have a nice spread…" Puck said. Sam frowned at him.

'_What the hell…who the hell is this guy?' _

"Uh…yes, please, Noah. Can I have some coffee…ooh…your bacon and eggs looks delicious. I'll take some please."

Sam stared at the interaction between the two. If he didn't want his coffee and it wouldn't make him look like a dick, he'd throw it at Puck.

He grabbed a plate and filled it for himself, as he watched Puck do the same for Mercedes.

* * *

"I should punch him…" he mumbled to himself.

"Sam?" his eyes snapped to Mercedes' and his face flushed a brilliant shade of red. She'd heard him. She patted the seat next to her and said,

"Come and eat your breakfast. Noah did a wonderful job." She turned to Puck, just as Sam sat beside her and said,

"Thank you Noah, you two can cook for me anytime." Sam rolled his eyes and shoveled his eggs into his mouth, to keep from saying anything.

"Aww…you're welcomed, my queen," Noah crooned.

_'She's not your damned queen,' _Sam screamed in his head, giving Puck the stink-eye.

While Mercedes was a little oblivious, Puck wasn't. He knew Sam very well.

He'd decided to lay it on thick, but by the looks Sam was giving him, he thought it wise not to.

* * *

"You know, you two have a lot in common," he started, pointing between Sam and Mercedes. Both looked at him.

"Yeah, you do. You two have the same awful taste in movies…and I think you're both closet nerds…and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Mercedes laughed and Sam smiled.

"Not everyone is interested in watching the crap you watch," Sam directed at him. He scowled and Mercedes giggled.

"As I recall, you have watched the same 'crap' with me, time and time again." He turned to Mercedes and said,

"You wouldn't believe what he's referring to as crap, my queen. Now, I love just about anything, when it comes to watching movies…except for sci-fi…but if you find me any movie with sports included…or car racing…I'm there. And this guy's guilty of watching tons of them with me."

Mercedes smiled and playfully knocked Sam's arm with hers.

"Is that true, Evans?" she asked. Sam rolled his eyes and scowled at Puck, who was doing his best to keep from laughing.

"Maybe," Sam answered. He looked at Puck, who at this point, had lost the battle and was laughing loudly.

"If I wasn't enjoying these eggs, I'd toss them at you," he said. Puck laughed louder and Mercedes started snickering. Sam looked at her and shook his head.

"Come on, Evans, don't be such a spoil-sport," she said.

"I'm not. I just want to enjoy my breakfast…"

"Which Noah kindly made…and you're yet to tell him thanks for."

The look on his face was comical, and it took everything within Mercedes, not to burst out laughing. He shook his head at her again, and said,

"Unbelievable." Then he turned to Noah, who was snickering and said, "Thank you for the breakfast."

"Good, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Mercedes asked, as she stood and kissed his cheek, then went to Noah, just before she took her plate to the sink and did the same thing.

A bright smile blossomed on Puck's face, whilst a pout sat on Sam's.

"Well, guys, I have to get going, I have a gig tonight…"

"You do?" Sam asked.

"Yes. It must have slipped my mind, but you're both invited…if you don't have any plans. I'll text you the address, Sam. Then you can give it to Noah."

"Great," he said and Puck voiced,

"I'll definitely be there." Mercedes smiled and started to move off. Sam caught up with her.

"Hey…I really enjoyed having you over. Do you…would you…"

"Would I like to do it again?" He nodded shyly.

"Definitely. I was actually gonna ask you if you'd like to make it a weekend sleep over…and maybe next weekend, if you're not too busy, we can have it at my apartment."

Sam beamed from ear to ear.

"I'd love that…this could be our thing." She smiled and shook her head. He went serious for a moment.

"Hey, I have something I'd like to discuss with you…and ask you…"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, I've spoken to my mom about you…" He paused to gage her reaction. She gave a slight nod and said,

"Okay…that's fine." He went on.

"I don't want to overwhelm you or anything, but she'd like to meet you…and I know the others will, also."

She entered her room and he followed behind her, closing the door.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Yes. My parents are very welcoming, down-to-earth people. They'll take to you instantly…and the twins…you and them are gonna hit it off right away."

"When do you want me to meet them?"

"Up to you. Whenever you feel comfortable…I just want them to put a face to a name…because I'll be speaking about you constantly…"

"Okay. I'll think about it. That's all I can offer right now."

"I'll take it, wifey."

She rolled her eyes and started to put her stuff together.

* * *

"I thought you were gonna come back here tonight."

"I am. But I need to take last night's clothes home and pack fresh ones."

"Oh," he said and his face colored.

"Great. In that case, would you like me to pick you up for your gig? That way, I could bring you right back here…and I could always take you home in the morning," he finished.

She pondered his words for a moment and nodded her head.

"Makes sense."

"Call me at least half an hour before you're ready…you women take long to get dressed…"

"Sam Evans! That's so sexist. Some guys take just as long, as some women to get ready."

"Not this guy."

"You're gonna have to put your money where your mouth is, one of these days, on that one," she said.

"Name the time and I'm in. This is one bet I'm a shoo in for," he said smirking.

She took a pillow from the bed and threw it at him, narrowly missing his blonde head.

He stood to his full height, with a challenging look on his face and said, "This is war," and dashed after her.

* * *

**These two are so cute. They are bonding nicely, although they have the odd intimate moment. But they can't help it, can they? I hope this made sense. My mind is so crowded these days...I guess everyone's is. Stay safe!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your kind support. **

**I hope I'm not overwhelming you guys with all of these stories and updates. I'm just bored and all over the place.**

**I'm on lock down like so many others around the world and I can't go to work.**

** Whenever I get a break from cooking, washing, cleaning up behind my three sons and their dad, and dealing with five dogs, I jump on the computer...as long as it's not in use and type something. **

**So, if it's too much, tell me and I'll tone it down. Besides, I still have my Merlin readers to appease...but all in good time. Lol.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

The strains of Aretha Franklin's _'Natural Woman', _being soulfully and beautifully belted out in a little club, by none other than Mercedes Jones, had everyone in said club, including Sam and Puck, completely mesmerized.

Tonight, was her lucky night…rather, the patrons' lucky night.

The lead singer of the band, she usually sing backup for, had a family emergency, so, she was asked to fill in. And boy, did she fill in.

Song after song, was met with thunderous applause, whistles and shouts of 'Encore!' And the occasional, 'Sing it wifey!' coming from none other than Sam.

But this song took the cake, because, it took both Mercedes and Sam, on a different level.

Whilst she was singing it, she kept her eyes locked onto his and it felt as if the entire club had melted away.

Every line she sang, conveyed something, that only he could decipher and by the end of the night, their friendly relationship, had gone to another level.

* * *

Mercedes smiled, as she struggled to get through the crowds of people, that had flocked her, after she'd exited the stage.

Some wanted to shake her hand, some wanted a 'before you become a star' autograph and some…the single men, wanted to marry her.

She took it all in stride, as she made her way to Sam and Puck, who were waiting with huge smiles.

* * *

She ran right into Sam's arms and buried her face in his chest.

"You blew me away, wifey. You can sing!" Sam said. Mercedes flushed. She smiled and nodded shyly.

"My Queen, I didn't know you could sing like that…that's some set of pipes you have," Puck said and she smiled wider.

"Come give me some sugar, mama…don't give Evans all," he finished.

Sam grudgingly passed her to Puck, with a sweet kiss on her head and a proud smile on his face.

* * *

After hanging with the two guys for a bit, Mercedes went backstage, to work out the next schedule with the band.

At the bar, Puck and Sam, sat chatting and drinking, whiling their time away. Puck was saying,

"I think mama was trying to tell you something tonight, man."

"I thought so too…but I don't want to do anything about it, until she's ready. I'm letting her call all the shots. She's not like the other girls I've dated and certainly not like Quinn. Mercedes is…everything I want and need and I don't want to risk losing her."

* * *

Puck stared at his friend in awe.

It was good to see him this happy and this comfortable.

"I support everything you've said and I want this for you, man. After that Barbie hoe pulled that act, I was worried, you'd just throw in the towel and forget about love…I'm glad I was proven wrong. Cause I know you love mama…I can see it and feel it…it's that tangible."

Sam's face flushed and seconds later a smile blossomed on his face.

"Whew! I'm so glad someone else knows that. I keep telling myself it's too soon…I can't be feeling this way…and although I've tried to tone it down and be the friend she deserves, it takes a toll…but I'm willing to do it, for as long as she says."

"Aww, man…I don't think you'll have to wait that long, she feels something for you, too. I can see it…even by the way she looks at you. She's a good one, man. Hold on to her as long as you could."

Sam clasped Puck's shoulder and smiled.

"Trust me. I intend to." He turned to the bartender and said, "Can we have another round?"

The server nodded and went to get the drinks.

* * *

Just then, a voice loaded with seduction, asked,

"Can I get one of those, too?" Sam and Puck looked around, seeing a petite brunette, looking between the two of them.

Both were taken aback by her boldness. Sam, ever the gentleman, replied,

"Sure." He turned to the bartender and ordered her beer.

* * *

"So, what are a couple of good-looking guys doing here, by yourselves?" Both looked gob-smacked.

"You guys should be paired off…and since you're not…may I offer myself, as both your dates for the night?" Puck looked at Sam, who had turned to look at him, and hid his face in his shirt sleeve.

"Ahh…" Sam started.

"Rachel," she said, offering her hand.

"Rachel…I'm sorry, but the most I can offer, is a drink or if you wanted…a meal." Sam said and Puck giggled.

"Ah…yeah. He's not really on the market…I am…and I mean this in the nicest way possible…but, you don't wanna mess with me," Puck said.

"Why? Are you a bad boy? I know how to handle bad boys, you know…"

"Not this one…I guarantee you."

"Well," she said, turning to Sam. "That just leaves you. I don't see a wedding ring on your finger and there are no tan lines…and your friend here, said, you weren't really on the market. I take that to mean, you're free. So, how about you and me…"

"Rachel!" All three jumped.

Sam turned and scrambled off his stool, at the sight of Mercedes. Boy did she looked mad. But he was so relieved to see her.

He lifted her off the ground and kissed her, surprising everyone, including him.

Seconds later, he placed her on the ground, and shyly looked at her.

* * *

Her soft touch to his cheek, made him smile and his face reddened.

"It's okay, Sam," she said and turned to the brunette.

By this time, Puck had stepped away and after dispatching a short text to Sam, he quickly made his exit.

* * *

"Rachel Barbara Berry! Long time no see," Mercedes said.

"Mercedes," she started, looking between her and Sam. "You're looking well…still singing backup?"

Sam's face hardened.

He didn't like this woman.

A few minutes in her presence and he wanted to get far way from her.

* * *

"Rachel, you know I have a regular job...but, yes…is that a crime?"

"No…no. I'm just asking. That's all. How are the others doing?"

Mercedes huffed.

Everything about this woman was fake and forced, that's why she was labeled a 'sometimes friend.'

"They are all well and doing fantastic. By the way, this is Sam."

"Uh…we met…but I didn't catch his name, until now. Nice to meet you, Sam," she said with a saucy smirk.

Sam lifted his hand in a short wave and internally rolled his eyes.

"So, she started, eyeing the way Sam was holding Mercedes' hand in his. "Are you two an item?" Before Sam could think of an answer, Mercedes replied,

"Yes," and squeezed his hand.

Whether it was the truth, or she was just saying that, to get Rachel off his back, Sam's heart skipped a beat and started dancing wildly.

"Oh…that's…that's wonderful. Who would've thought it…"

"What the hell does that mean, Rachel Berry?"

"N-nothing. I just didn't see you as his type."

"What would you know about my type," Sam asked testily.

"I…I just meant…well…you…"

"Listen, Rachel…I've known you for just a few minutes and so far, nothing about you is appealing…I'm sorry if that hurts your feelings, but, I like being honest. You don't know anything about me and for your information, she's exactly my type."

Mercedes stood with a smug look on her face, but all she wanted to do, was throw herself at Sam and kiss him senseless.

She chanced a look at him and his stern face made her heart flutter.

* * *

She turned back to Rachel, who was just standing there, properly chastised and speechless.

"Well, it's been real Rachel. I wish you well," Mercedes said and turned away, tugging Sam with her.

"Oh, Rachel," Sam began, making Mercedes stop. "You missed the greatest performance of your life…by just a couple minutes. This little lady blew the house down, with that fantastic voice of hers. She's such a talent."

A smug smile blossomed on his face.

He gently tapped Mercedes' butt and said,

"Let's hit the road, wifey. The night is still young."

Rachel just stood there, with her mouth hanging open and her ego in shambles.

* * *

On the way to Sam's home, he and Mercedes were chatting up a storm.

He wanted so much, to talk about her little declaration, but he meant what he'd said to Puck.

Everything was in her capable hands and he would wait as long as it took, for her to label what was between the two of them.

Right now, he was just happy to have her with him.

Besides, anything is possible, when two people continuously spend time with each other, doing the things they both like.

And Sam was definitely going to milk that cow, as much as he could…whether it was at his place or hers, they will be spending time together...alone.

* * *

**A little short, but I just wanted to put something out there. Stay safe and stay blessed. My sons are eating non-stop. Help!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for your continued support.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Another weekend has come and gone, finding Mercedes and Sam in pretty much the same position as before...as just a little more than friends.

They hadn't discussed the little declaration she'd made to Rachel, the night she sang lead and brought the house down.

Sam wanted to, so much, but he was adamant about what he'd said. He would wait and let Mercedes call all the shots.

That night, when they had returned to his place, to finish their weekend sleep over, they shared a moment, and as fleeting as it was, it took them a notch higher, than earlier in the night.

* * *

**Flashback…**

_Sam and Mercedes were still very much wide awake, after they'd returned to his home from the club._

_ Both went about changing and doing a few nightly rituals, before meeting up in Sam's entertainment room, to catch a late-night movie, or whatever. _

_Sam was in his usual jogging pants and long-sleeved shirt and Mercedes was in a short, navy, single-breasted, V-neck sleep shirt. _

_Sam's eyes widened when he saw her, then darkened, as he watched her come towards him, with her head down, tugging the nightie into place. _

_As if feeling his eyes on her, Mercedes looked up and smiled, just as his eyes found hers._

_ Meeting her half-way, Sam gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, embracing her._

_ He kissed the top of her head and softly said, _

_"You look lovely, wifey."_

* * *

_Butterflies swarmed in Mercedes' chest._

_ She relished the feel of Sam's arms around her for a few more moments, then rose up on her toes and kissed his cheek. _

_"Thank you, babe." _

_Sam's heart began to beat erratically, at her term of endearment, but he refrained from saying anything. _

_He released her and led her to the couch._

_ "I'll get us something hot to drink and a few light snacks. How does that sound?" he asked, and she smiled sweetly at him._

_ "Wonderful! I'll find us something to watch, while you do that." He threw her an equally sweet smile and headed for the kitchen._

_ "Find us a good one, wifey. I'm in the mood for something heroic…like the Flash," he called over his shoulder._

_Mercedes huffed. _

_She liked the Flash, but she was in the mood for some comedy. _

_So, she decided to ignore Sam's request and look for something comedic to watch._

* * *

_Minutes later, Sam returned, to find Mercedes with a cushion to her face, laughing heartily into it, and what appeared to be a comedy on the screen. _

_He was so jealous of that cushion now, he silently vowed to never wash it again._

_ "Hey, since when does the Flash make people crack up, like this?" Mercedes sobered for a beat and rolled her eyes._

_ "I know you can see this isn't the Flash, Evans…" _

_"I sure can. What is it?" _

_"It's a new comedy movie called Jexi…" _

_"Sounds…ah…lame," he said, covering up the last word with a cough. _

_Mercedes stood, all five feet two of her and placed her hands on her hips, with a challenge in her eyes. _

_Sam smirked. _

_He was amused. _

_He placed the tray he was holding on the coffee table and moved to stand directly in front of her. _

_To anyone looking on, the two were a sight to see. _

_And Sam almost laughed at the difference in their height. _

_It was so comical. _

_He was clearly a foot or more taller than her, standing at just over six feet tall._

* * *

_"Listen up Evans, I was the one left with the remote, so I get to choose what we're watching…and this is it." _

_"Is that so?" _

_"Very much. Now, if you can just park your firm behind down on the couch…" _

_"Wait…you think my butt is firm?" Mercedes rolled her eyes again, and looked skyward._

_ "Stay with me, Evans. And yes, it's firm…but so not the point…" _

_"Ooh…you've been looking at my butt, haven't you?" he asked, stepping closer. She had to take a step back, to look up at him._

_ "I haven't been looking…I just know you have a firm behind…compared to mine…" _

_"Let me be the judge of that. Turn around…" Mercedes' mouth dropped open, and she pinned him with an incredulous stare._

_ "What? I just want to see if mine is firmer than yours," he said, smirking._

_ "Sam Evans! Are you crazy?" _

_'Crazy about you,' he thought. _

_"No. I don't think so. I just want to see." _

_With that, he reached out to her, to turn her around, but she stepped back. _

_'I see…it's so on,' he thought to himself._

* * *

_ Sam advanced on Mercedes, who was now walking backwards, with disbelief plastered on her face._

_ "Sam…stop!" He smiled sinister smile and kept going for her. _

_"Aww…come on wifey…I just want to see…it's only fair…" _

_"You're losing it Evans…besides, you will never catch me." Sam stopped for a moment and a challenging smirk blossomed on his face._

_ "You do realize, I have long legs, don't you?" he asked. _

_"So…I can still out-run you…" _

_"Game on, wifey." _

_At that, he started to move in one direction, but turned back quickly, almost catching her, but she darted to the side and ran behind another chair._

_ Her smug smirk fueled him, and he took off after her._

_ It took all of five minutes, but at the end, Sam caught her around the waist, and both fell to the ground in a tangled heap._

* * *

_Sam bore the brunt of the fall, not wanting her to hurt herself, but she was still struggling to get away from him._

_ "I caught you, wifey…fair and square…" _

_"No, you didn't…you cheated," she said, struggling and finding herself on top of him. _

_Her hands were firmly clasped in his, as she lay on him, panting. _

_She tried pulling her hands free, but to no avail and reflexively, Sam grabbed her around the waist and flipped them, so he was the one, now laying on top of her._

_ "Surrender," he said, looking down into her eyes, whilst his large hands, pinned hers above her head._

_ "Never!" she tossed back and started to kick her legs. _

_Her actions caused Sam, to simply fall between her legs, and both halted their movements, realizing the intimate way in which they were laying. _

_Immediately, the atmosphere around them, changed. _

_It became charged, with so much sexual tension, both sets of eyes darkened. _

_Sam held her gaze, just as she held his, both reading the other's thoughts and the emotions masking their features. _

_They were staring so intently into each other's eyes, they didn't register, that both heads were moving to meet the other. _

_Just as Sam's lips touched hers, the power went out, snapping both back to the present._

* * *

_ "Uh…let me help you to the sofa," Sam said, getting up off her and pulling her to her feet._

_ "You think it's city-wide?" Mercedes asked. _

_"Maybe, but my generator should've cut in by now." _

_He carefully moved her to sit on the sofa. _

_"Stay here…I don't want you wandering around in the dark and getting hurt. I'll be right back."_

* * *

_ His concern warmed Mercedes and her thoughts drifted to what had happened…rather…what was about to happen, a few minutes ago. _

_They'd almost kissed...and she was looking forward to it. _

_Keeping Sam in the friend zone was so difficult, it'd begun wearing her down._

_ She was falling for him, faster than she'd originally thought and doesn't know how much longer she can hold out. _

_She sighed, straining to see through the dark, as she waited for him to return._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Sam was headed for the shed,__ located on his property,__ where the generator is stored. _

_He cursed himself as he walked, thinking about the almost kiss between him and Mercedes. _

_He blamed himself and was hoping things wouldn't go south between the two of them. _

_His heart clenched, he was so in love with her and it was getting harder and harder to keep hidden. _

_He gently ran his fingers across his lips, feeling a slight tingle, from the ghost of a kiss they'd shared. _

_Sighing, he walked to the shed and hit the torch app on his phone._

* * *

**Present…**

Sam and Mercedes were in his truck, heading to his parents' home for the weekend.

They've been singing, playing silly games and having fun and were now chatting amicably.

It's been two weeks since their almost kiss, and neither of the two have broached the subject.

It was still apparent in their thoughts, but both decided to let things happen naturally.

"So, how old are your siblings?" Mercedes asked.

"They are twelve…going on twenty." He smiled and Mercedes' heart did a double flip.

"You seem very proud of them." Sam smiled wider.

"I am. They're…everything."

"I can tell. And if they are anything like you…I know they are super fantastic."

* * *

Sam's cheeks reddened.

He took a quick glance at her and was compelled to kiss her.

He brought the truck onto a shoulder of the road and reached for her hand.

Staring directly into her eyes, he softly said,

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, if I don't kiss you…"

Mercedes heart flew up to her throat.

There was so much love in Sam's eyes…for her and he was going to kiss her.

All of a sudden, she couldn't wait.

She met him halfway in the sweetest, softest kiss ever. And held his gaze, as both pulled back, just a couple inches apart.

* * *

"What you just said, was the nicest thing a woman has ever said to me. I know I keep saying it, but…I'm so happy I've met you. I don't know how I ever got along without you…now that I have you," Sam said.

The honesty in Sam's green eyes, floored Mercedes.

This man was perfection personified…and he was so into her.

_'It's time…time to let go and let this beautiful man in,' _her thoughts screamed.

* * *

She moved her hand up to his face and started stroking his cheek.

Should she listen to her thoughts?

And just give in?

Let him into her heart?

Hell yes!

With a soft peck to his lips, she brought his forehead down to hers and touched them together.

Her eyes automatically closed, at the feeling and the love coursing through her veins.

A small voice told her, it's too soon…this can't be love, but she knows what she's feeling.

* * *

"Sam…I don't know how things will turn out between us…but…I'm willing to give us a try…"

Sam's face morphed into a smile and his eyes glistened with un-shed tears.

"You mean it?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I mean it. However, I'd like to take things slow for a while. Everything is kind of overwhelming right now, so I think it's best we go slow for a bit."

"I agree and I think it will serve us better in the long run." She smiled and kissed his nose.

"True. So, is this going to affect, how you were going to introduce me to your family?" she asked.

Sam pondered her question for a few seconds, then smiled, his cute lopsided grin.

"Actually, no. But I wouldn't put it passed them, to put two and two together…I'm so happy right now…wait! Does this mean I can't call you wifey anymore?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam Evans…"

"Yes," he answered and she shook her head.

"You are a very silly man, you know that?"

"Yes, actually, I do know that," he said grinning.

"I give up. Call me whatever you want to…just know, I still won't be calling you hubby."

"Aww man…can't you? Just once?" Mercedes looked at the impossibly cute man, in front of her and tweaked his nose.

"Forget it Evans and get us back on the road, will you?"

"No fair…I'm not asking the impossible…you're my wifey…I should be your hubby," he said, pouting like a small child.

* * *

Mercedes looked at Sam and howled with laughter.

That sobered him up.

He narrowed his eyes at her and mumbled,

"Bet I can make you say it." Mercedes stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Another bet, Evans? I hope you remember who won the last one…which reminds me…you still have one more load of laundry, you didn't finish."

"Ha ha!" he laughed sarcastically. And then, "I'll make it up to you. Christmas is a week away and I happen to know who's on Santa's naughty or nice list. I think you just made the nice list."

"Bet I know which list you're on," she said, smiling. Sam pulled the truck back onto the road and laughed loudly.

"Which one?" he asked.

"Which one should you be on?" she countered.

"The nice one…hands down." She giggled and his heart thumped louder. "You don't think so?" he asked. She held up her hand and said,

"I plead the fifth."

"What? I can't believe you, wifey. Just a few minutes ago, you said I was super fantastic..."

"You are, you big baby…still don't mean you'll be on the nice list."

* * *

Sam reached over, gently grabbed her hand and playfully bit it.

Tingles shot through Mercedes.

She physically trembled and lost her train of thought for a moment.

* * *

Sam smiled, noting her reaction, so he did it again, getting the same result.

Catching on to what he was doing, Mercedes, snatched her hand away and slapped his leg.

"See…naughty. Very naughty."

Sam laughed, took her hand back and threaded their fingers together, for the duration of their journey.

* * *

**Stay safe friends!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your continued support. I appreciate it.**

**Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

Meeting Sam's family was a breeze for Mercedes and they were just as he'd said...down-to-earth and very welcoming.

The twins are a delightful duo and Sam's parents, are the type of parents every kid dream of.

* * *

It's been only an hour and a half, but Mercedes felt as though, she's known the Evans clan for years.

She was currently in the kitchen with Mrs. Evans and Stacie, whilst Sam, his dad and Stevie are in the den watching a game.

Mrs. Evans was saying,

"So, Mercedes, I heard Sammy's version of how you two met, but I'm curious, because, he said you didn't know who he was that night...and you only got to know his full name, when he showed up for community service."

Horror struck Mercedes for a brief moment.

The first time she'd met Sam, was at the nightclub, where the two of them had engaged in some heavy making out.

Had he told his mother?

Slight embarrassment colored her pretty features, but she pulled herself together and replied.

* * *

"Um...yeah...I didn't know who he was at the time...I'm not a tabloid person and I'm not that deep into social media activities."

Mrs. Evans turned to look at her, with her mouth ajar.

"Well, I think that's a great character trait and I applaud you for being the way you are. Most young people...and some older folk too, can't do without reading the latest news about people, who they have deemed celebrities. Our family's name has always been in the spotlight...whether we want it to or not. But...and I can speak for all of us...we don't see ourselves as anything other, than a plain old normal family. We like to just go about our business and be like everyone else.

Over the years, the media has followed Sam every where he goes. They always want to know who he's dating..so be aware of that, because, the moment they see you and him anywhere together, they're gonna be all over you. But don't let them get to you honey, just remember they are nosy and just looking for the next big news item."

Mercedes took a deep breath and shook her head.

She hadn't thought about any of that.

To her, Sam was just Sam...very down-to-earth, nice and ordinary.

* * *

"Hey," Mrs. Evans said, as she reached out and grabbed Mercedes' hand. "Don't you worry about a thing. I was just babbling...and although it was the truth, it wasn't said to scare you. Me, Dwight and especially Sam, won't let anything happen to you. They might pry, but they won't dare cause you or Sammy any stress...we'll see to that. So, with that said, let's talk about something else. I heard you can sing, girl...heard you brought the house down...Stacie here, is very interested in hearing all about that, so do I."

A wide smile graced Stacie's features and a shy one Mercedes'. But from that moment on, the three of them chatted all about music and singing and everything in between.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guys were having their own conversation...mostly Dwight and Sam.

"Son, I don't have to tell you, but I think you've landed a nice one."

Sam smiled.

"I think I did, dad...and just so you know, I know you've already checked out her background...but I'm not mad. But yeah...Mercedes is..."

Dwight smiled and clasped his son's shoulder.

"You don't need to say it, bud, I can see it written all over your face."

"I've never felt this way before dad...not even with Quinn. There is something about Mercedes...that's just so...genuine. There is not a superficial bone in her body. I've gotten so used to having her around...to do plain old stuff with...like watching a movie or going to a bar...I can just be myself around her. She just gets me...and I her."

Dwight was still smiling, as Sam spoke about Mercedes. He was just about to say something to him, when Stevie said,

"Sammy's in lo-o-ve with his girlfriend."

Sam colored.

He made a grab for his younger brother, who dashed off giggling.

"Leave him be Sam. Besides, he's not wrong. I can see it all over your face."

Sam stopped and turned to face his father.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Fraid so, my boy."

* * *

Dinner night at the Evans', was not only a family affair, it was a loud affair.

Every now and again, Dwight Evans' boisterous laugh and Mary Evans' wild uncontrollable one, could be heard, over the giggles of the twins' and Mercedes'.

They were all poking fun at Sam, who was sitting at the table, as red as a cherry.

He tried ignoring them all, and focused on his dinner, but after a while, he just gave up and shook his head.

The minute the doorbell sounded, he sprung from the table and went to answer it, with a trail of laughter behind him.

* * *

At the door, was his other best friend and attorney, Blaine Anderson.

"Hey Sam. I didn't know you were going to be here...you were very vague in your text, last time I heard from you..." Blaine said.

"Uh...yeah. Sorry bud, I might've been distracted or something. Anyway, it's good to see you, man. Are you here on business or is this a social call?"

"Both actually. I have some papers for your dad to look over and...sometimes, I eat dinner over here. And now that you're here, I have a few things to discuss with you."

"Okay. Can it wait until after dinner...or..."

"Yes, it can wait. So, I heard you have a friend...who's a girl...and from all accounts, she's pretty awesome."

A huge smile blossomed on Sam's face.

"You heard right. But, as of today, she's more than a friend...man, you have to meet her. And you're in luck, she's here with me."

* * *

The two guys headed for the dining room, where the topic was still on Sam.

His father was saying,

"...I've never seen a person that color. To this day, Sam would never step foot on that boat, without taking motion sickness medication. He gave proof to the phrase 'green around the gills' didn't you Sammy?"

Sam's six feet plus, imposing figure, stood at the entrance of the dining room, with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

His eyes were narrowed to green slits, whilst beside him, Blaine turned away, making a desperate attempt to hide a smile.

The movement of Mercedes smoothing her hair back, behind her ears, drew his attention and his eyes found hers.

She looked so lovely sitting there. The light from the overhead chandelier did wonders for her complexion.

She seemed to be glowing. And when she smiled at him, his heart did a happy dance.

Yes, he was definitely in love with this woman.

* * *

Mary nudged Dwight, who grasped her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze and Blaine's eyes grew to the size of saucers, as he observed Sam's face.

Oblivious to what the others were seeing, Sam walked over to his seat beside Mercedes, whose eyes were still glued to his and just before he sat, he tipped her chin and kissed her.

It was a chaste kiss, but a sweet kiss and the sentiment behind it, spoke volumes.

Mary's hand flew to her chest, and then to her mouth, as her eyes filled with tears. She was extremely happy for her oldest child.

* * *

Over the years, girls have come and gone, and not one of them have been worthy of her son's genuine personality.

They all had agendas.

When Quinn came along, she seemed different and Mary thought she might be the one, but then, she showed her true colors and Mary at once, lost hope...though she wouldn't admit it to anyone.

She was big on romance, so for her to lose all hope, of her son finding a genuine woman to love and care for him, was a punch to the gut.

Now, since hearing about Mercedes and meeting her, hope was rekindled in a big way.

Not only was she seeing her sons feelings, written clear as day on his handsome face, she was seeing it reflected on Mercedes' face as well.

This girl loved her son...whether she was ready to admit it to herself or not, was another thing. Mary just hoped she did and very soon.

* * *

After introducing Blaine to Mercedes, Sam realized, that yet, another one of his friends, was smitten by her.

The two of them hit it off from the start and chatted like old friends, all during dinner.

* * *

Currently, the girls and Stevie were clearing up the table, while Sam, his father and Blaine headed off to Dwight's office, to discuss business.

Inside the office, Blaine didn't waste time, he started off with his normal day to day business for Dwight and then, turned to Sam.

"Since our last conversation about that incident with Quinn, I've done a little research...covering all the bases...on how to go about dealing with a paternity test. I..."

"Pardon me, Blaine, but what's this I'm hearing about a paternity test and Quinn?"

A hard look masked Sam's features, as he held up his hand, halting Blaine from saying anything.

"Let me address this, okay?" Blaine nodded. "Uh...dad, a few weeks ago, me and Mercedes were at a local club hanging out. A couple of hours into our night, Quinn showed up...did I mention she was pregnant?"

"No, this is the first I'm hearing of this. Is the child yours?"

"No dad...that's what I'm getting at. Anyway, I think she was upset, that I was there enjoying myself with another woman and she got all nasty. First, she told Mercedes it was the same club I took her to...which was a lie, but, anyway, she went on to say, she's pregnant and I could be the father. Now dad, I think you and mom raised me to be a responsible man...I mean...I'm not a kid anymore and I could speak truthfully and say, yes, I've been intimate with her...on many occasions, but never once have I indulged in un-protective sex with her.

I know mishaps can still happen and nothing is one hundred percent fool proof, but that baby is not mine. She tried to make me believe otherwise...I don't know if it's her way, of trying to trap me back into a relationship with her or not, but she knows the baby isn't mine. I mean, she's called Finn Hudson's name as the father and it turns out, some guy name Joe, came forward one night, when she was having dinner with Finn...and claimed the child as his."

"I think she was trying for a double whammy there, son. I think she was hoping to get you interested in her again and more importantly...she wanted to cause trouble between you and Mercedes."

"I figured that too. But it backfired on her. I'm not proud of how I talked to her, but I was ticked. I told her harshly, I would get a paternity test and if the child is mine, I'll take it from her...for good."

"Well, son...those are some serious words...but I ain't mad at you. But these types of things need handling with care. Quinn is an opportunist and she can stir up a media frenzy for you and that sweet girl out there..."

"I know...that's why I asked Blaine to set things in order, just in case she decides to do something foolish. But I think she got the message and we have an ace in the hole...actually, two aces, right Blaine?"

Looking a bit puzzled, Dwight gestured for Blaine to elaborate.

* * *

Clearing his throat, Blaine started.

"Well, as I've said before, I've done the research and everything is in order. The two aces Sam is speaking about, are Finn Hudson and Joe Wallace. Both are willing to have a say, against anything Quinn comes with and Joe has his paternity order already drawn up, by his attorney. She has no ground to stand on. She's just grasping at straws."

Dwight clapped his hands together and stood.

First, he shook Blaine's hand, then gave him a one-arm embrace.

"You did well. Thank you."

Next, he went to Sam, drew him into an embrace, then pulled back to look at him.

"You did the right thing son. I know if this kid was yours, you'd take care of it...so I'm behind you one hundred percent. And I have faith, everything will be alright. Now, let's head back out, before the others think we've abandoned them."

On exiting the office, Blaine wished them a good night and headed out.

* * *

Mercedes and Mary were just settling coffee and mugs on the table, when the two older Evans men entered.

Both women looked up and smiled.

"Is everything okay?" Mary asked.

"Yes," Sam and his father answered simultaneously.

"Good. The twins have gone up, poor things...the got up really early this morning, to help around the house, because, they knew you were coming," Mary said.

"Aww...I must thank them and I know just how."

"I bet you do. Christmas is coming up in another week...that reminds me...are you coming to spend the holidays with us...as usual?"

Sam shot a quick glance to Mercedes, who kept her expression neutral.

"Uh...I believe so. Can I get back to you on that, mom?"

"Sure baby."

"You know, you two don't have to sleep in separate rooms," Dwight started, looking pointedly between his son and Mercedes. "Mary and I are not prudes. We were young once..."

"Speak for yourself dear...I'm still young," Mary said, causing Sam and Mercedes to chuckle. "But yeah, you two are grown, you guys can do whatever suits you...Mercedes honey...nothing is off-limits to you. Just make yourself at home...and even though Sam hasn't given a definite answer, I'm personally extending an invitation to you for Christmas, if you can make it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Evans. That's very kind of you."

"No worries honey...do you see that smile on my son's face? I know you are responsible for it and that makes you one of us...official or not."

Tears burned the backs of Mercedes' eyes. Could this family be more perfect...then again...Sam was perfect.

* * *

About an hour later, Dwight and Mary had turned in for the night, leaving Sam and Mercedes sitting together in the den, watching a late-night movie.

Cuddled together on the couch, Sam asked,

"Did you enjoy dinner, wifey?" Mercedes giggled at his insistence on calling her that name.

"Yes, I did. Your family is the best. And Blaine was just a gentleman. Thank you for bringing me."

"You're so welcome, baby. So, does this mean you would come again?"

"Yes, I would. I know I haven't seen much yet, but I like it here. Your family has been so welcoming and so loving..."

"Thank you. I can tell they like you already...but I had no doubts about that. What's not to like about you?"

Mercedes felt her face heat up and tried to duck her head, but Sam wasn't having any of it.

* * *

"Hey," he said, lifting her chin to look into her eyes. "You're awesome...one of a kind...and I'm so lucky to have met you. You heard my mom...you're responsible for the smile on my face, ninety-nine percent of the time. I really care for you Mercedes, don't ever forget that."

Tears glistened, as they rolled silently down Mercedes' face, all the time Sam was talking.

His thumbs caressed her cheeks, wiping the tears away, as he held her gaze.

"Sam...I really care for you, too. These last three weeks, has been so fulfilling, I don't know how I ever got along without you. I look forward to spending time with you, even if it's to just hang out. You're one of a kind, too..."

His lips cut her off, and this time, it wasn't chaste, it was deep and passionate and Mercedes melted into the kiss, savoring every second of it.

After a while, Sam pulled back with a sexy smirk on his face.

"Know something wifey, kissing you will be my new favorite thing to do...I'm already addicted."

Mercedes playfully slapped him and said,

"Only you, Sam Evans...only you."

* * *

**Stay safe!**


End file.
